Beneath the silence
by Serenity-Moonstone
Summary: Hinata goes to a new school where she meets Naruto and the gang. But she Hates sasuke, and sasuke hates her too. Hinata disappears from the school and things get worse for her when she returns. No one remembers her. Except Sasuke of course. What'll happen next? Rated M for possible lemons
1. First day

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto yo!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0**

**Hinata POV**

I woke up. It was around 7:45, and I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. Suddenly I shot back up! 7:45?! Oh no I was gonna be late for my first day of school! I hopped up and ran into the shower. Then I brushed my teeth And picked up my clothes I had laid out the previous night. A pair of black, slightly baggy cargo pants, a white tee, and my purple hoodie. I put on my sneakers and put my hair in a messy bun before grabbing my bag and running out. I ran as fast as I can. Thankfully, it wasn't far. Here I was at Hidden Leaf prep. My father transferred me here. My cousin Neji-nii goes here too. I hope he'll look out for me. I took a deep breath before walking through the huge gates. I walked into the building. It was huge! I kept walking around, hoping to see Neji, but there were so many people. I saw a group of girls in mini-skirts looking at me and whispering. I put my head down and avoided their gaze. I walked quickly and then suddenly-BAM! I ran into something-something hard and fell to the floor. Some people laughed. Great, what a great way to start off. The thing I ran into helped me up and smiled at me. He was beautiful, Deep blue eyes, and wild blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and weird fox-like whiskers on his face.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki!" He said. "Are you lost or something?" I blushed. "Y-y-yes. C-can you show m-me w-w-where the d-dean's office i-is?" "No problem!" He said. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the hall then up some stairs around a corner and then stopped in front of a green door. "Well here you are! If you need anything else just come find me!" He yelled unnecessarily. He flashed me a smile. "Thank y-you". He turned to walk away then turned back to me. "I never got your name by the way." I blushed again. "H-hinata." I barely managed to stutter out. "Alrighty then, catch you later Hinata-chan!" With that he ran off. My heart skipped a beat and I smiled. I turned around and entered the office.

o0o0o0o0o0o

I wandered down the halls searching for room 36G, Kakashi's class. Finally, I reached my destination and opened the door. Everyone turned to look at me. I blushed heavily then quickly made my way to a seat in the far corner of the room. I looked around and then I saw spiky blonde hair. He noticed me too, and was motioned for me to come next to him. I slowly went and sat next to him. There were a couple of other guys there.  
One hair his brown hair in a ponytail and was fast asleep. Another had wild brown hair and two wierd red marks on his face. What's with all the crazy birthmarks here? And then there was another boy, in spandex, with huge eyes and his black hair in a bowl cut. I felt sorry for him. And Finally a boy with shades and dark hair. He had his collar up so I could see his face much. "Naruto, whose this?" asked the boy with the red marks. "Oh that's Hinata, she's a new student here today is her first day!" "Ohhh" The boy replied. "Well my name is Kiba, the sleeping guy is Shikamaru, the spandex freak is Rock lee, and the creepy one is Shino." They all gave him looks. "O-oh, w-w-well n-nice to m-meet y-you g-guys." The door opened again. A boy walked in. most of the girls started giggling and making googly eyes at him. He walked over to me. "Get out of my seat." I looked at him surprised. He repeated again, "Get up." Naruto piped up. " Stop being such a prick Sasuke! She's new here I asked her to sit here!" Sasuke glared at me and I immediately looked down. He pulled a chair from under another boy and sat on the other side of Naruto. Naruto turned to me. "Sorry about that, he's such an asshole sometimes. That's Sasuke." what a meanie, I thought. I looked around and wondered, where was the teacher?

And suddenly he appeared. "Sorry im late guys. I got lost on the way here!" "LIAR!" The whole class shouted at him. "anyway," The teacher said ignoring them, "We have about 10 minutes left of class so continue what you were doing before." I sweatdropped. This was supposed to be our teacher? I sat there as the guys continued talking until class was done. Afterwards, Naruto walked me to my next class. Still no sign of Neji.

oooooo00000000

Several periods later...

Finally lunch time!

I got my lunch and sat down at an empty table. I didnt see Naruto or any of the others. So I started eating lunch by myself when Naruto ran into the room being chased by sasuke. They ran around th lunchroom a couple of times until Sasuke finally tackled him. "Ok Sasuke! You win!" Sasuke got up and kicked him. Naruto came and sat by my table. Soon after sasuke and the others joined after getting their food. " So how are you liking the school so far?" Kiba asked. "Um...i-its o-ok I g-g-uess, i-i-its q-q-quite i-inter-resting". I answered. " Still stuttering? I thought you grew over that Lady hinata." I heard behind me. I turned and there was Neji. "Nii-san!" I got up and hugged him. "You guys are brother and sister?" Naruto asked. " Cousins." Neji answered. "Oh. well that's cool!" "Well then I have to get going now, I hope you are enjoying your first day, meet me after school in the parking lot so I can drive you home." Neji said. "O-ok Nii-san." He smiled at me before walking away. I saw him leave with some girl with two buns in her hair. Neji has a girlfriend? hehe...

o0o0Time skip~ After school.

I slowly made my way out the school, when I ran into someone again. When I looked up, it was sasuke. He glared at me. "Watch where you're fucking going you clutz." he said to me. Why was he so mean? I picked up my books and headed to neji's car. We drove off. Me and him talked about random things. It was fun. When we got home I ran up to my room and jumped onto my bed and went over today's events. I actually made some friends! And Naruto-kun...I think I like him. He's soo cute! But that sasuke, he's such a jerk! I dont know how someone could be so mean! I hope tommorow is better!

**Well guys here's the first chapterrr! hope you enjoyed! Please review and Let me know what you think and any suggestions! THANKS! ~Serenity**


	2. I hate everything

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto yo!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0**

**Sasuke's POV**

I hate everything. This stupid blond prick comes banging on my door 6 in the morning for bullshit. I hate Naruto. Now we are walking to school together. I spent the last five minutes glaring at him, while he tried to ignore me. Then I see Naruto's eyes narrow as if he's trying to look at something. "Dobe, what are you staring at?" I ask. "Isn't that Hinata?" He asked. I looked to where he was looking and saw her Sitting on bench notebook in hand. I turn back to Naruto to see he's disappeared. I turn back again to see him sneaking up on Hinata "Guess who?!" He yelled behind her. She jumped up, quickly turned around, screamed then fainted. Lovely. I walk away as Naruto panics. After I'm forced to go back and help him. He picks up Hinata and carries her the rest of the way to school. As we are crossing the street, to go into the school, A black car stops in front of us. Out steps Neji. Even better. He glares at Naruto. "What the hell happened to my cousin?" He asks. "Well um...you see, I sorta scared her and she passed out hehe..." Naruto answered. I sighed and walked away as Neji and Naruto argued. I made it to homeroom late because of that stupid girl. She's so annoying, well not as annoying as most of the other ones here but still annoying. I made my way to the seat far off in a corner and then put my head down, music in my ears, soon as I was about to fall asleep some fucker taps on my shoulder. Its Naruto.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask. " You teme! Why didn't you help me?" He says. "First off, I don't know her and could care less about her. Second, YOU were the one who made her pass out, she's your problem not mine." I said. I put my head down and ignored the idiot until the bell rang. I was the first one out. Unfortunately that was a bad choice because as soon as I stepped out the door sakura came and clung herself to me. "SASUKAYYYY_KUN!" She yelled with that annoying high pitched voice of hers. " . Of. Me. " I said trying to pry the skank off me as she tried to kiss me. I finally got her off and ran as her and several other girls chased after me. I ducked into a nearby room and locked the door. It was an empty room. or so I thought. There on floor was the huyuga girl. She was drawing a picture. She looked up and let out an "eepp!" and blushed. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She covered her book. "I-I u-um ano...I w-was j-just..I d-didnt -think an-ny o-one w-w-would be here." She said quietly, not looking at me at all. "Hn."

I waited a few more minutes before peeking out to make sure the coast was clear. I looked at the huyuga girl again and then dashed off to my next class.

Later on...

I walked out into the courtyard and there sitting on a bench was the huyuga girl again. She looked sad and lonely. I walked past her. Not my problem. By the time I got home I felt a little guilty. But I shook it off because I am Sasuke Uchiha, I pity noone.

I didnt realize I wouldn't see her again for a while.

o0o0o0o0oo

The next day, She didnt come to school, nor did she the day after. Guess she must have switched schools or something. If only I could do the same. 'I hate my life...

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Well there you have it! I know its a little short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise! Please I need reviews. I need at least 5 before Ill update again. Thanks guys! BYEEE**


	3. Return

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto yo!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0**

**Normal POV This time**

Its been six months now. Hinata was finally returning to school. Hinata sighed as she got up to get ready for school. She put on some unflattering jeans, A t shirt and a baggy beige sweater. She put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her bag. She went downstairs where Neji was waiting to drop her off. Neji got to leave the school ahead of time due to his outstanding grades, and because he was a Huyuga and he was awesome Neji pulled up in front of the school. " Are you sure your ready?" He asked her. "I-I guess." Hinata replied. "Alright. Just call me if anything OK " He said. "OK nii-san. Bye" And with that she got out of the car and Neji drove away. Hinata took a deep breath and then went into the school.

* * *

She walked down the halls and spotted Naruto. But he didn't see her. She saw some girls pointing at her and laughing. She tried to ignore them. She walked into her class and some people snickered and pointed at her clothes. She made her way to a seat in the back. Naruto walked into the class soon after, along with Shikamaru and Sasuke. Sasuke turned and they made eye contact for a second and she quickly put her head down. Sasuke stared at her, seeing that she looked familiar. Eventually he gave up and turned away. He turned to Naruto. " Who is that girl? " He asked gesturing to Hinata. Naruto looked at her and shrugged. "The hell should I know?" Hinata's heart crumbled. Naruto didn't remember her. No one ever does. She sighed and began doodling in her notebook.

After class Hinata went into a bathroom. Suddenly one of the stall doors hit her in the face and she fell to the floor with a thud! She looked up and saw a girl with Red hair and eyes. Karin glared at Hinata and grabbed her by the shirt. "I saw sasuke looking at you earlier, you better not even think about going after him skank!" she said. " I-I h-have no i-interest in Uchiha!" Hinata said. Karin dropped her. " How could you not? Anyway, its not like Sasuke would ever love you. Just look at you! you ugly freak! Just stay away from him. " And with that Karin walked out leaving a crying Hinata on the floor.

A few days later...

Hinata sat alone at lunch. After a few, she left the lunchroom and went out onto the roof. She went to the balcony and looked over the ledge. She stared up at the clouds for a bell rang and she hurried to class. On the way she bumped into sasuke. Sasuke looked at her eyes and recognized her. She quickly ran off leaving a quizzical sasuke. Sasuke was done for the day so he headed home. Hinata had gym. She went and she changed into baggy sweats and A huge t-shirt. Today they were playing soccer. Sakura and two other girls glared at her as she headed onto the field. Hinata kept her head down. As the game progressed, Hinata realized the ball was constantly being targeted at her. She was hit in the leg twice and once in the stomach. "You are soo gonna regret bumping into sasuke." She heard a voice behind her say. Hinata didn't bother to turn around. She was appalled! They were hurting her for bumping into some boy? These girls were crazy! Her thoughts were cut off when a round flying object came flying towards her face.

In the Nurse's office...

Hinata woke up with a terrible headache. She had no idea where was. She looked around and saw there was a curtain. on the other side a small table, the curtain on the other side was open to reveal another bed and other stuff. She was in the nurse's office. Someone walked into the room. A lady with short black hair came up to her. " Oh I see you are awake! You took a pretty hard hit there. This nice young man brought carried you here." She said. She looked up to see none other than the Uchiha staring back at her blankly." I was forced to carry her here." He stated bluntly "If you are feeling better you can head back to class." The lady said. With that she walked out. Hinata awkwardly played with her fingers until sasuke broke the silence. "You could say thank you Hinata." Hinata looked up. He remembered her?

"Um-ano...t-t-thank y-you Uchiha-san. A-although y-you are t-the r-r-reason why I'm here" Hinata said. Sasuke looked at her quizzically. "I never did anything to you." He replied. "T-t-he girls here are c-crazy, t-they attacked me in c-class j-just for b-b-umping into you. I d-don't even know w-what's s-so great about you. y-your n-not all that. N-no offense." She said quickly putting her heading down blushing. Sasuke looked at her with awe. She as the first girl to EVER say such a thing to him. He smirked. and walked right out the room.

...

Hinata went home later on that day feeling proud. She stood up (somewhat) to Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled to herself as she headed to bed.

The next day...

Hinata was sitting on the rooftop drawing, when a shadow suddenly came over her. She looked up and there was the Uchiha. She gulped and quickly looked down. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for what she said yesterday. She looked up again. "U-um w-w-hat are y-you d-doing here?" She asked. "First off none of that stuttering shit with me." He replied.

" B-but-"

"No."

"U-u-chiha san-"

"No."

" B-b-but wh-"

"I said stop fucking stuttering!"

"..."

Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "What you you want?" She said. "Much better." He replied and smirked.

* * *

**WELL THEN THERE YOU HAVE IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEWW AND LEAVE ANY IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE! :D **


	4. Transform

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto yo!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0**

**Normal POV**

**Shoutoutts to MinaSmile209 for the ideaa! **

* * *

Where we last left off...

_Hinata was sitting on the rooftop drawing, when a shadow suddenly came over her. She looked up and there was the Uchiha. She gulped and quickly looked down. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for what she said yesterday. She looked up again. "U-um w-w-hat are y-you d-doing here?" She asked. "First off none of that stuttering shit with me." He replied._

_" B-but-"_

_"No."_

_"U-u-chiha san-"_

_"No."_

_" B-b-but wh-"_

_"I said stop fucking stuttering!"_

_"..."_

_Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "What you you want?" She said. "Much better." He replied and smirked._

* * *

"Well?" She asked. " I find you very interesting huyuga". He said. "Annnddd?" She replied. "I want to help you." "With what?" "Your confidence. But you have to do something for me in return." "Im not doing anything for you." "Fine." He turned around. "I guess Naruto will never notice you." He began to walk away. "W-wait!" he heard behind him. He smirked and turned back around. He took a card out his pocket and handed it to Hinata. "Be at my house, saturday and one." He said. He walked away. Hinata watched his retreating back and then looked back at the card. She sighed and got up and headed back down to her next class...

Time skip~ Saturday.

Hinata Stood outside Sasuke's huge house. She was nervous and was mentally debating whether she shuold go through with this. She took a deep breath and walked through the gates and rang the door bell. No answer. She rang it again. Finally the door swung open and sasuke looked at her and frowned. He let her in and led her into the living room. He stared at her hard. "Why are you staring at me uchiha-san?" She asked. " One, my name is sasuke. Second, what the fuck are you wearing?" Hinata blushed and looked down. Sasuke sighed and grabbed his keys and motioned for Hinata to follow him. They went to his garage and into a car. They drove off to the lower east side of the town. Hinata's never been in this part of town. Sasuke parked his car and they got out. Sasuke dragged her to a small boutique near by. He had her sit down. She sat and watched as he walked around picking up clothes here and there. It was wierd watching the Uchiha shop for women's clothing. Finally he came by and dropped on the clothes on her and pushed her towards the cashier.

**Sasuke POV**

We got back to my place. I took the bags and shoved her into my room to try them on. Before she made it to the room I grabbed her by her hair and grabbed the scrunchie. Her hair fell in wavy cascades down her back. She went into the room and I sat on the couch playing with it until she came out. I heard the door open, and looked and almost jizzed my pants. Hinata came out in midnight blue halter dress. It reached a few inches above the knee. Her wavy hair framed her face perfectly. She had that ever-present blush on her face. The dress fit her perfectly, but it wasn't too tight. Who knew she had such a banging body under all those baggy clothes? She looked at me waiting for my approval. "You look good." I said. She blushed and stuttered out a "T-t-thank you." and then went back into the room to try on the next outfit.

After trying on the outfits...

(NORMAL POV)

Hinata sat while Sasuke stood with a chart and a pointer stick. On the chart was a picture of naruto and several things written down. "Naruto is my best friend, so noone knows him more than me." He began. " The most important thing you should know is, he is an idiot." Hinata sweat dropped. Sasuke continued. " He loves ramen, pranking, and he's a pretty good guy I guess, but most of all he's dense as fuck. So keep that in mind...Why do you like him anyway?" Hinata thought for a moment. "Well he's really nice and caring and sweet and cute and-" "He forgot all about you." sasuke said cutting her off. Hinata looked down, then back at sasuke again. "Well this time, Ill make sure he doesn't forget me!" She said. sasuke smirked at her declaration.

The next day...

Sasuke was in the locker room after gym and over heard Naruto and kiba talking. " You should have seen her she was freaking HOT!" Kiba said. Sasuke walked up to them. " What are you guys talking about?" He asked. "This hot girl we saw this morning!" Naruto responded. "Hn." Sasuke replied. He didn't care for such talk and walked away. After leaving, he was making his way over to his locker when he saw a familiar head of indigo hair. Hinata came towards him in a yellow one shoulder top and black shorts with black flats. Her long hair to one side. Sasuke stared at her as she made her way to him. " OMG I've never received so much attention before!I plan on talking to Naruto today. what should I do? What should I say?" she frantically said. " Just try and talk to him next period, offer to have lunch with him later, mention ramen, and you'll be fine." Sasuke replied. "Ok!" Hinata said and then ran off to her next class.

Hinata sat in Kiba's seat,which was next to Naruto's. Naruto, Kiba and shikamaru walked in. "Hey that's my seat!" Kiba whined. "Oh im sorry, I didn't know." Hinata replied. Kiba smirked. "Its ok pretty lady, Ill just be next to shika here then." Naruto sat down next to her. "Hey are you new here? I've never really seen you around." He said. Hinata thought a minute before responding. "You've already forgotten about me? I'm hurt Naruto-kun." she said. She quickly glanced at sasuke who just rolled his eyes. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry." He said. "Its me Hinata!" she replied, and Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Really? wow I haven't seen you in a while, you look amazing! and your stutter is gone too!" Hinata blushed. "Where have you been?" He asked. "Umm away...Ill tell you about that another time." she said. "Oh." Naruto replied. "So I was thinking..about heading to Irichikaru's for lunch." Hinata slowly said. Naruto perked up. "Really? I love Ramen, can I join you?" He said. Hinata's heart began to beat faster and she blushed. "Um, s-sure Naruto!" She said.

SASUKE POV

I watched the two idiots from afar. I couldn't help but feel so annoyed at the fact that she liked this idiot. She could do soo much better...Wait, why do I care anyway? Once the dobe asks her out Ill make her my personal slave for a year. Yeahh, that sounds fun. I felt someone's hand carresing my shoulder. I look up to see Sakura and Ino. Fucking great...

Normal POV

"SASKAYYY-KUN!" They shouted. And tried to hug him. Sasuke pushed the both of them off and proceeded to walk out the room, they chased after him and tried to rape him, but no avail. Sasuke spent the rest of the time hiding out on the roof. After lunch, as he was about to leave, Hinata comes up the stairs. " Oh sasuke! Thank you so much for helping me! Things are going wonderful! Naruto did most of the talking of course, but we are going out to lunch again Tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

SASUKE POV

"Congratulations." I said. Feeling even more annoyed than before. Then she hugged me. She HUGGED me. I wasn't sure what to do really. So I didn't do anything. But I didn't want her to let go. But she soon did. "So I'll see you later?" She said. "Yea.." I replied. She turned to leave and then turned back to me. "Aren't you coming to class?" She asked. "No." And then I turned around as she walked off.

Later that day..

Naruto, kiba and shikamaru were at sasuke's house. (Still Sasuke pov)

"So how was your lunch date with that babe?" Kiba asked Naruto. "It wasn't a date!" Naruto Protested. "She's freaking sexy as hell, you know you wanna tap that!" Kiba said. "Its not like that, Hinata is just a friend! Besides you know I love Sakura!" Naruto said. My eye twitched. "Hinata? That was Hinata, wow those months she was gone really did alot for her! And since you don't like her, I'll take her for myself then." Kiba said laughing. Shikamaru just sat there. My eye twitched again. Shikamaru looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and shook my head.

**WELL THEN THERE YOU HAVE IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEWW AND LEAVE ANY IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE! :D **


	5. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto yo!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0**

**Normal POV**

**Sorry ive been away for so long, Here's an extra long chapter for you guys! I wont update anytime soon after If I don't get reviews! Don't just favorite or subscribe, freaking REVIEW! Ok thanks =]**

* * *

Where we last left off...

_"So how was your lunch date with that babe?" Kiba asked Naruto. "It wasn't a date!" Naruto Protested. "She's freaking sexy as hell, you know you wanna tap that!" Kiba said. "Its not like that, Hinata is just a friend! Besides you know I love Sakura!" Naruto said. My eye twitched. "Hinata? That was Hinata, wow those months she was gone really did alot for her! And since you don't like her, I'll take her for myself then." Kiba said laughing. Shikamaru just sat there. My eye twitched again. Shikamaru looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and shook my head._

_..._

Sasuke POV

All the other guys left after a while leaving just Shikamaru and I. "Do you like hinata?" He asked. "No, why the hell would I?" I responded growing increasingly annoyed. "Calm down, it was just a question. I've just noticed things and wanted to know." he said. "Noticed what?" I slowly said. "You've been acting weird you should seen how much you were twitching listening to those guys talk about her." "So? that doesn't mean anything. Mind your business Nara." With that I walked out the door. Two minutes later I came back. "This is my house, get out." I said. Shikamaru smirked and walked out the door. I dropped myself onto the couch and sighed deeply and went to sleep soon after.

Several hours later..

I suddenly awoke and looked around. It was 7:30. I slowly got up and headed to the kitchen for a quick snack. After, I headed to my bedroom to go back to sleep when I felt something soft under my foot. I looked down and there was Hinata's scrunchie. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket before heading back to my room.

The next day...

I was at my locker when someone slammed it shut. I was getting ready to curse out the person who dared to do so, and then I realized it was Hinata. I sighed. "What the hell?" I said. "Sorry about that." She slowly started. " But guess what? I went out with Naruto again and he wants to take me out to the movies this saturday! Well Sakura and kiba will be there too but its still progress!" She said smiling. She has such a pretty smile. Wait where did that come from? My thoughts were interrupted by a flash of pink and a sudden slam. "Hi Sasukeee-kun!" Said sakura. She turned to hinata. "Why are you talking to him?" Hinata said nothing. "Sakura go away." I pleaded. "A couple of us are going to the movies saturday. wanna come with?" She asked me batting her eyelashes. I looked at hinata who nodded. "No." Hinata pouted. It was cute. what the hell? "Pleeaaseeee!" Sakura begged. "It'll be fun!" he looked at hinata again who silently pleaded. I sighed. I knew I would regret this. "Fine." "Yay!" Sakura screeched!" And ran off. "You owe me big time!" I said to hinata once sakura was out of ear shot. "Why do you want me there anyway?" "So you can help me! Duh." "Alright. But remember Naruto is an Idiot so don't expect him to fall for you right away." With that I shut my locker and walked off.

Time skip~ Saturdayy

Normal POV

Sasuke woke up around 1 in the afternoon. He groaned and finally got up. Brushed his teeth, showered and put on a white tee and back skinny jeans and converses. He grabbed his phone and decided he'll have his breakfast from the concession stand at the movies. He met up with the others around 3. Naruto, and kiba were already waiting. About a minute later, Hinata walked up. She was wearing a light green tanktop and white jeans. with matching green converses. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Kiba and Naruto's eyes traced her body and sasuke rolled his eyes at their stupidity. 10 minutes later, sakura finally showed up. she immediately headed to hug sasuke when she noticed Hinata. "What are YOU doing here?" "N-Naruto invited me." Hinata slowly said. Sakura shot hinata a dirty look before turning back to Sasuke who was already making his way into the theater. The others quickly followed.

Sasuke headed straight for the snack bar and bought a large popcorn, two hotdogs, some nachos, two packs of M&Ms and an extra large Coke. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Im hungry." He stated and walked off with his food. The others bought some snacks and they all went to the movies. Sasuke sat at the end. Sakura tried to sit next to him but sasuke had already pulled hinata down instead. Naruto sat next to hinata so sakura was forced to sit in between naruto and kiba. She sat with a frown on her face and crossed her arms. Throughout the movie, Sasuke spent his time watching Hinata and Naruto. Sakura kept thinking of ways to get to sasuke. Kiba was the only one focused on the movie. Sasuke sat there stuffing his face incredibly annoyed at the two whispering to each other and sakura's constant attempts to get to him.

2 Houurs Later...The movie was Finally finished. Sasuke was the first out. "Oi sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke groaned and turned around. "What?" he asked. "Where are you in a rush to?" "Im going home." Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk off. "You want me to walk with you?" Sakura asked "No." He quickly continued to walk off. He went home and straight to sleep.

Monday morning...

Sasuke groggliy woke up around 7:45. Then he suddenly shot up, seeing a figure in his doorway. "Who are you?" Naruto poked his head in. Sasuke groaned and plopped himself back onto his bed. "You slept through the whole the weekend teme!" Sasuke shot up again. "What the hell?" "Well its good to see you are finally conscious!" Naruto said. "Now hurry so we can go to school!" "No leave without me, Its already late." Naruto stared at him for a little, and then gave his goofy smile. "K later then sasuke!"

8:20

Sasuke finally decided to leave his house. He made his way around the corner and began his walk to school. after about he was another good 10 minutes away from school when he saw a petite figure walking briskly. As he caught up to her and saw it was Hinata. He walked up behind her, and grabbed her from behind. Hinata let out an ear piercing scream and fell to the ground in her attempt to get away. Sasuke was knocked over in the fumble and sat there laughing his butt off. Hinata turned and saw that it was sasuke. "its not funny!" She exclaimed. Sasuke got up and lent his hand out to her, still laughing. Hinata attempted to give him her coldest glare, making sasuke laugh even more. She 'hmphed' and reluctantly took his hand.

SASUKE POV

That's what she calls a glare? Ha! I'm the kings of evil glares. It was pretty cute though. Wait what? She finally accepted my hand. Her hand is so small and soft. I pulled her up, and she looked up at me, with those beautiful big eyes, and we stared at each other for a few seconds before she akwardly pulled away. "Thanks." she said. What the hell is happening to me? Dammit. We continued to walk to school together, and then we finally parted since we had separate classes.

Normal POV

3rd period: Hinata was making her way to her next class and then she needed to pee. She went to use the bathroom. And when she came out the stall she began washing her hands. She looked up to see Sakura's reflection behind her. "H-h-hi S-sakura-san." She stammered. "Don't play that innocent crap with me." Sakura said. "W-what?" "I saw you with sasuke this morning. I don't know what spell you put on him to make him actually talk to you, but your wasting your time. Sasuke is Mine." "I-I have no interest in sasuke-san." "Whatever" Sakura scoffed. Suddenly hinata found herself slammed against the locker. "Just because you suddenly get a makeover doesn't make you popular or any less ugly then you are! Stop playing yourself and give up the charade!" Sakura dropped Hinata. "I'm watching you huyuga!" she said. and stomped out the bathroom as a single tear fell down hinata's cheek.

After washing her face and trying to remove any traces of tears, she began her trek to class. She slowly opened the door, and made her way into the class. All eyes turned to her. She looked up and saw sakura glaring at her. She quickly looked back down. "Your late Hinata." Kakashi-sensei said. Hinata bowed politely "Gomen." "I don't really care, just go take a seat." Hinata made her way to the back of the class. She wanted to sit anywhere other than next to sasuke. Unfortunately for her, that was the only place with a vacancy. So she sat down not looking at or acknowledging him. Sasuke didn't say anything. After class, hinata hurried out the class before sasuke could question her. She made it to fourth period gym, and quickly changed before the other girls arrived. She went up and sat on the bleachers and waited for class to start. Gai-sensei jumped out. "ALLLLLLLRIIIGHTTYYYY CLASS! GETT READY FOR GYMNASSTIIICS! WE'VE BEEN WORKING ON THESE MOVES, LETS SEE SOME ACTION! He turned to Hinata. "Since you haven't been here for a while, you can sit this one out, unless you wanna still give it a shot?" "um ok.." "EXCELLENT! OK I WANT TO SEE A FRONT AERIAL INTO A SPLIT LETS GO!"

One by one the kids went. Quite a few fell on their faces. Hinata went on the back of the line. Sakura did it with no problem.(She was the head cheerleader). Sasuke did it quickly and smoothly. Naruto did it but kind of hurt himself in the split. Now it was finally her turn. She tried to ignore everyone and did the flip. "Great job hinata!" Gai yelled. "ALRIGHT NOW, LETS SEE WHO CAN PERFORM A DOUBLE LAYOUT INTO A HALFTWIST, FOLLOWED BY A TRIPLE TUCK INTO A PIKE, ENDED BY A SIMPLE LAYOUT?" Everyone looked at guy like he was crazy. Rock lee was the first to attempt it. After succeeding, him and gai hugged as waves crashed upon the shore, with a sunset. Afterwards, Naruto tried, but tried and crashed into the bleachers. Then sasuke went onto try. All the girls yelled as he performed it flawlessly. "Any other takers?" Asked Gai. Karin, who was standing behind hinata, pushed her foward. everyone stared at her. "Yes Hinata let the flames of youth be with you!" Hinata took a deep breath and began the routine. She took a small running start and went on with her performance. Karin and sakura looked at her with digust. Sakura glanced at sasuke who seemed captivated but Hinata. Sakura slowly made her way to the cart of basketballs "Accidently" knocking it over. Mid-flip, one of the balls hit Hinata and she fell. The class laughed and Hinata ran out of the gym.

In the Girl's room...Hinata had changed and was once again wiping tears from her eyes. She noticed the bruise on her arm from when she fell. She sighed and put on a white, fitting hoodie that was in her bag. She walked out the bathroom, and since the hall was empty, she quickly made her way out into the courtyard to go go home.

Meanwhile...

Shikamaru sat in class bored staring out the window, suddenly something caught his eye. He saw Hinata running out into the courtyard, making her way off campus. Suddenly, sakura appeared. Then Karin, and a couple random girls. It appeared that they were talking. Suddenly one of the girls pushed Hinata down and they started to kick her on the ground. "What the hell?" he wondered. He slowly crept outta class and made his way outside. "Damn you girls are so troublesome. Leave her alone!" "Hmph, your lucky this time huyuga!" Sakura turned to Shikamaru. "You better not tell anyone about this!" With that they ran off. "Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked. "Im ok t-thank y-you." Hinata said as he helped her up. "Why did they do that to you?" "Because they think sasuke and I have something going on." "Do you?" "N-no! he's just been helping me get someone else's attention, thats all." "Naruto right?" Hinata epped and blushed. "H-how do you know?" Hinata asked. "I may be asleep most of the time, but I notice things." Hinata let a a small giggle. "Promise not to tell anyone ok?" "My lips are sealed. Do you need help getting home? My car is parked around the corner." Shikmaru offered. "That would be nice. Thank you shikamaru-kun." Hinata replied. "Ano, why are you helping me?, not that I don't appereciate it, but we havent talked much since we met." "We're friends right?" Shikamaru said. Hinata nodded. "And besides Ill do anything to get outta school." He said with a wink. With that they made their way to shikamaru's car and he brought her home. As they were walking to shikamaru's car, a girl ran from behind the nearby bushes where she spied from.

Hinata POV

Wow Shikamaru-kun is so nice. Never expected that from a person as lazy as him. I made my way quickly past neji's room hoping he wouldn't notice me. I walked past, and he called out to me. Crap. I ran as fast as I could towards the stairs, and I soon heard his footstep behind me. I quickly ran to my room and locked my door and sighed. Seconds later, I turned my head to see an annoyed neji at my window and I screamed. "Hinata let me in right now!" He yelled as he pounded on my window. I took a deep breath and let him in. I went and sat cross-legged on my bed. He stood in front of me. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked. His eyes trailed my body, noticing the various bruises. Crap I should have covered them before letting him in. "What the hell happened to you? and don't bother trying to lie to me because I can tell easily." He said. He was right, he was practically a human lie detector. I took a deep breath again. "There's some girls at the school who have been..bullying me." I saw the clear anger in his eyes. "Today they jumped me, but surprsingly shikamaru came and helped me and dropped me home, then he went to his own house to sleep." "Why the hell didn't you tell me what was going on?! I knew you weren't ready to go back to school! Im going to tell your father when he gets home and your getting a private tutor!" He yelled. "No Neji-nii please don't tell him! Ill be ok I promise just please don't do anything too rash! I don't want to leave the school, I actually have friends now! Please Neji!" I pleaded with him. He looked at me with hard eyes, and after a while his expression softened. "Fine I won't tell, but If I hear about one more incident, bullets will fly, do you understand?" He said. "Y-yes nii-san." He came and sat next to me on the bed and hugged me. "I just want you to be safe." He said. And then he left. I dropped onto my bed and laid there until I fell asleep.

NORMAL POV

The next day...

I have decided, maybe the best thing to do was to finally confess to Naruto, maybe that would get rid of the sasuke drama. I spotted Naruto down the hall when and dark figure came in my way. "Hinata, what's going on?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, heyy sasuke-kun. Nothing why do you ask?" replied avoiding eye contact.

Meanwhile, an envious sakura listened in from behind the wall.

"You've been ignoring me." He stated. He suddenly made a face and his eyes traveled to my neck and arm. I tried to quickly pull my sleeves down bu he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a nearby empty classroom.

Sakura heard slilence and peeked around the corner to find them gone. "Dammit!" She yelled and stormed off to find her girls to tell them what she got to hear.

"Sasuke! that hurt." I said. He ignored me and his hands went to the top button of my cardigan. Within seconds he tore it off leaving me with just the tanktop. My heart started beating fast. Is he gonna-? My thoughts were cut off as he spoke. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked. I said nothing and just looked down. with one hand he cupped my chin and lifted my head up and looked me straight in the eyes. I never knew how beautiful and mysterious sasuke's eyes looked. Wait what the hell? "I'm going to ask you again. What the hell happened to you?" I tried to look away, but his gaze was too powerful. " I-I w-w-went a b-bit overboard in my martial arts training, t-that's all." I said hoping he'd believe it. His eyes pierced right through me, he and I both new that was a lie. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want him to know. He must have noticed, because he Finally let go. "That's a load of bullshit and we both know it. If you don't wanna tell me fine. But If I see anymore of those Heads will roll, understand?" I nodded. "Good, and you better tell me the damn truth next time." He said. He picked up my cardigan and gave it back to me. Then turned to leave. "Ano, w-why do you even care sasuke?" I slowly asked. And he stopped in his tracks for a moment. And then he walked out the door. I sighed and fixed myself and quickly left the room.

SASUKE POV

What the hell is wrong with me? This park is the only place I ever feel at peace but today I can't even relax. what the hell happened to hinata-chan? Did I just call her chan? Ok this is getting outta hand. But still, I can't help but care for her, even if I don't show it. Could it maybe be that I- Nah. Maybe its just hormones or something. But today in that room, after stripping her (lol) and looking into her eyes, her beautiful,beautiful eyes...I felt something weird and tingly inside me. I haven't felt this way in years. Goshdammit I think I've fallen for the girl. I can't let Naruto get her in his idiotic clutches. This mission ends now. I got up and ran home as fast as I could, to formulate a plan.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke woke up from his sleep, having no plan whatsoever. He had no choice. about 15 minutes later he arrived at shikamaru's house. His parents let him in and he made his way to shikamaru's bedroom, where the boy was fast asleep. Sasuke pushed shikamaru off the bed. Shikamaru woke up with a jolt and quickly drop-kicked sasuke. "What the fuck man!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh its you. Please don't ever wake me like that..ever again!" Shikamaru said. "You are a crazy motherfucker. Anyway I need your help." Sasuke said shutting the door. Shikamaru sat up on his bed. "Let me guess, you finally realized your feelings for Hinata, and you also realized how closer she is getting to Naruto and you need a way to keep them from getting together." Shikamaru said rubbing his eye. Sasuke sat there dumbfounded. "You son of a bitch, are you a freaking supercomputer or something?" Sasuke asked. "Something like that." Shikamaru said smirking. He laid back down on his bed, arms behind his head. "I think the best thing for you to do is to start spending more time with her, and allow her to know the real you." Sasuke sat and thought for a moment. "I guess your right. Your like the smartest guy I know. Other than myself of course." Sasuke said. "Thanks I guess" Shikamaru said with a yawn. "If you need anything else just text me." But for now, I think Ill go back to my rudely-interrupted sleep." Shikamaru said laying back down on his bed. And with that Sasuke ran out the room to go prepare for his Princess.

The next Day...

Hinata POV

Ok So here I go! Im going to finally going to confess to Naruto! I made my way out onto the field where some of the the guys were having practice. She spotted sasuke and walked over to him to tell him what she planned to do.

Sasuke POV

So I just finished stretching went I spotted my lovely hyuga walk onto the field. I felt my heart skip a beat. Damn that was Gay. She's coming towards me I wonder what she wants...who cares she's coming for me!

Hinata POV

"Hey sasuke." I greeted. Sasuke looked up at me, he had a strange look in his eyes. but I brushed it off. "Hey Hinata-chan" He said smiling at me. Chan? wierd. I smiled back at him. "Guess what?" "What?" he said. "Im going to confess to Naruto today!" The smile on his face dissapeared. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Its nothing." I looked up at him to see him staring at something behind me. ""That would be a bad Idea Hinata." "Why" He simply pointed at whatever it is he mustve been staring at. I turned and watched in horror as Sakura began kissing Naruto. I felt my heart crumble into pieces. Sakura stopped and turned to look at me and smirked evilly. I tried to hold in my tears. Naruto took sakura's hand in his and then he noticed us. They walked over together. "Hey Hinata-chan, hey sasuke!. Guess what? Me and Sakura are finally a couple!" Naruto said. That was the breaking point. My body started to shake. Sakura won. How did she find out to begin with? Naruto noticed my shaking. "Are you ok Hinata?" The tears erupted from my eyes and I turned to walk away. Naruto began to come after me but sakura pulled him into a kiss and they started making out. that whore. I ran outta there as quickly as possible.

In the girl's room

I can't believe Sakura did that. I hate her so much! Karma better work fast and give her what's coming to her. I washed my face. My eyes were still red and puffy from tears. They hurt, but yet the tears continued to flow. I heard someone come into the bathroom. I turned to see sasuke standing there. "Sasuke! Your not supposed to be in here!" I said. But secretly I was glad he came. I could use some comfort right now. He had that weird look in his eyes again. "Don't waste your tears on him. He isn't worth it. I warned you from the beginning so stop crying." He said. Well that helped. -_- "Its not that...its Sakura. She did this on purpose. She found out about my crush on Naruto and decided to get back at me for hanging out with you so much. The truth is Sakura and her girls have been bullying me for a while now. Those bruises were from when they jumped me the other day. All because they think we have something going on. That's why I started ignoring you Sasuke. Im not trying to blame this on you or anything but that's what happened." I finally said. And I let out a deep breath and looked at sasuke. His eyes changed. He was angry. I hope not at me. "Hinata, you should of told me this from the beginning. I would have taken care of them and you would've been fine." He said. "Since when did you really care?" I said louder than I should have. He looked me right in the eyes. And suddenly he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall putting his lips on mine. My heart was beating so fast. The butterflies in my tummy were shooting up my insides. I gasped, which gave his the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I reluctantly kissed back. He finally let go. "Sasuke..." I started. He looked at me one last time before running out of the bathroom.

**WELL THEN THERE YOU HAVE IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I HOPE EVERYONE HAD AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS AND I WISHH YOU A HAPPY NEWYEAR! PLEASE REVIEWW AND LEAVE ANY IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE! :D **


	6. REVIEWS

**HEY EVERYONE! FIRST OFF ID LIKE TO THANS EVERYONE WHO HAS SUBSCRIBED TO ME AND FAVORITED MY STORIES, BUT I NEED REVIEWS GUYS! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS AND/OR SUGGESTIONS TO KEEP ME GOING, SO PLEASE END THE SILENCE AND REVIEW TO MY STORIES! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANKS :) **


	7. Icecream heals all wounds

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto yo!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0**

**Normal POV**

**Sorry ive been away for so long, Here's an extra long chapter for you guys! I wont update anytime soon after If I don't get reviews! Don't just favorite or subscribe, freaking REVIEW! Ok thanks =]**

* * *

Where we last left off...

_. "Since when did you really care?" I said louder than I should have. He looked me right in the eyes. And suddenly he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall putting his lips on mine. My heart was beating so fast. The butterflies in my tummy were shooting up my insides. I gasped, which gave his the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I reluctantly kissed back. He finally let go. "Sasuke..." I started. He looked at me one last time before running out of the bathroom._

...

Sasuke POV

I can't believe what I just did. I kissed Hinata. I KISSED her. I really hope she doesn't hate me and I hope this wont affect our friendship or whatever it is we have. How will I face her tommorow? I paced up and down my room trying to see what I should do. Maybe I should go consult shikamaru. I should make him my personal guru or something. I put a shirt on and sneakers and ran off to shikamaru's house. Surprisingly he was awake when I went into his room. "Hey sasuke." He said. sitting in front of his computer. "Hey." "So how's it going with Hinata?" "Long story short, I kinda attack-kissed her in the bathroom earlier." Shikamaru closed his laptop. "You did what?" " Ok so she saw Naruto and sakura making out, right before she was going to confess to him, and she ran off crying and I found her in the girls bathroom, and she broke down telling me about her getting bullied and everything, and how sakura did that to get revenge because she and I have been hanging out often. And I told her she should have told me everything before and she yelled at me asking since when did I really care and and pushed her against the wall and kissed her." I said. Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "Well the most I can tell you to do at this point, is to give her time. Im pretty sure she's pretty shaken up, seeing her long time crush kissing her enemy, and you attacking her in the bathroom, by the way how did she react?" Shikamaru replied. "I don't know I ran off after." I said. Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Don't bring up it to her, just wait and see what happens. Most likely she'll try to avoid you for a while. So don't get upset if she does. give her time k?" He said. I stood thinking over his words, knowing I would completely ignore his warning and try and confront hinata. "You better listen to me this time." He suddenly said. Crap now he's a mind reader? "Hmph, fine." I said and walked out the room.

The next day...

NORMAL POV

Sasuke walked into the school hands in pockets, head slightly down thinking about Hinata. He was making his way to his locker, and spotted Hinata. She turned and saw him too. She slightly blushed and sure enough, she quickly walked off. Sasuke sighed and walked to his locker. When he got there, Naruto and sakura was waiting for him. "Hey sasuke!" Naruto said louder than needed. "Good morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura said smiling at him. He ignored them and opened up his locker. "Don't you hear us talking to you sasuke?" Naruto yelled. "Im not in the mood you idiot." Sasuke said. "What's wrong sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. He turned and glared at her. Sakura shrunk back behind Naruto. "What the hell is your problem?" Naruto said. Sasuke just walked off. He walked into class. He saw Hinata and realized he had to sit next to her. He went to his seat and looked at her and gave her a small smile. She blushed again and smiled back. Soon class began. Hinata sat taking notes, while sasuke was doodling, and his leg was shaking. He was the first one out after class. He went straight to the roof, where he laid staring at the clouds thinking of Hinata. Around lunchtime, He heard the door to the roof open. He turned his head to see Hinata. "_damn it." _He thought. "S-s-sorry I didn't think anyone would be up here." She said. "Its ok". he said. Surprisingly, she came and sat down next to him. Sasuke sat up. " Listen Sasuke, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday. At first, I planned on avoiding you. But I felt that wouldn't have helped at all. So I just want to know. Why?" She turned to sasuke. "I don't know what came over me. I do care about you alot, Hinata. More than you know, even if I don't show it." Hinata blushed. "So..umm..do you l-l-like me?" She slowly said. "That I cannot answer yet." Sasuke said. "But im sorry if I like, freaked you out or made you uncomfortable." "its ok." Hinata responded. "Do you like me?" Hinata blushed heavily at the sudden question. "I mean, you did kiss me back, It must mean something." Sasuke said. "I-I-I Cannot answer yet either." She said, flustered. Sasuke smirked. "But I want to thank you. Sasuke. Even thought things didnt turn out the way I wanted, you were still there for me, and I've become more confident. So Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke Had a slight blush on his face and hoped Hinata didn't notice. The bell rang, and Hinata got up and kissed sasuke on the cheek. His eyes widened, and he had a very visible blush on his face. Hinata giggled and ran off to her next class. Sasuke passed out.

two hours later..

"Wake up you Idiot!" Shikamaru said shaking sasuke who reluctantly got up. "She kissed me!" Sasuke yelled jumping up. Shikamaru looked at him wierd. " If I want her to like me...I think Im gonna go with your original plan to get to know each other better. Thanks Shikamaru!" Sasuke said before running off, leaving a confused shikamaru behind.

The next day was the weekend, and Hinata decided to take a walk in the park. Sasuke was on his way for some ramen when he spotted Hinata. He seems to have a Hinata radar or something since he always happens to run into her. He turned and followed her. She walked for a while, music playing in her ears humming along to it. Hinata went to a large tree and pulled a blanket out of her bag and sat down. Sasuke slowly crept up behind her and sat next to her while she was turned rummaging through her bag. She turned and screamed at the top of her lungs, sasuke laughing.

SASUKE POV

"You seem to love giving me heart attacks. She said. I just laughed. "What are you doing here?" She asked. ok how to answer...I can't say I stalked her through the park. I hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I was bored, so I came here and I saw you." "Oh." She said. " Um..Is it ok if I stay here with you?" I asked. "Umm.." She started. " If you wanted to be alone I understand." I said getting ready to stand up. "W-wait! You can stay sasuke-kun, maybe we can spend the day with each other. If you want..." She said. _YESS! she wants to spend time with me! she'll be in my arms in no time!_ " Alright that sounds cool" I said. "I'd like to get to know you better Hinata." She blushed. Gosh she's so cute. "O-Ok." She said.

Normal POV

They spend the next two hours talking and laughing with each other. Suddenly sasuke's stomach grumbled. Hinata giggled and sasuke blushed lightly. "You wanna get something to eat?" He asked. "No its ok." Hinata said going into her bag. She pulled out two bento boxes and gave one to sasuke. "I made it my self." She said. "Thanks Hinata-chan." He said and took a bite out of her food.

Sasuke POV

I Looked at the food that she made. Some rice, fish, pickled vegetables and TOMATOE ONIGIRI! I kinda got excited after seeing it. This better be good. I picked up the chopsticks and took a bite out of the food. My eyes widened. It was like heaven itself came and poured its godliness into this food. Hinata looked up at me. "D-Do you like it?" She said." I ignored her and kept eating. "Well?" She said only halfway done with hers. She's such a slow eater. "This was Amazing Hinata! Where'd you learn to cook like that?" I asked. " My mom." She stated. "Remind me to thank her later." I said Smiling at her. However she wasn't smiling. "Are you ok?" I asked. a tear rolled down her cheek. "Was it something I said, Im sorry!" I said. "I-i-i-its n-n-not y-you..." She quietly said. I moved closer to her. "I-I Miss her so much!" She exclaimed. Oh, her mother mustve died. I felt terrible now, despite not really doing anything wrong. Suddenly she threw herself on me Hugging me and crying into my shirt. I just sat there in shock for a minute before finally wrapping my arms around her and holding her until she stopped crying. It felt pretty nice having her in my arms like this. After a while, she finally stopped. But she held on to me for a little longer. Unfortunatley, she let go. "Im sorry." She said, wiping her eyes. "Its no problem, whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, Ill be here for you Hinata-chan" I said. She blushed and hugged me again. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" I blushed too as I hugged her back.

We soon made our way out the park and started walking towards the plaza. "Hey do you want some Ice cream?" I asked. She hesitated before nodding her head. We went into the little ice cream parlor. I got chocolate and she got cookies and cream. We sat in a booth far in the back. We sat in silence for a few minutes until she finally broke it. " She died giving birth to my little sister Hanabi 11 years ago. My mom was my everything. My dad used to be nicer, and happier back then too. And when she died, my whole life just, started going downhill from there. I felt so lost and alone. The only person I really had was Neji.." She said. I took her hand in mine. "Well now you have me too." I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me. "Thank you." She said.

oooooooooooo0000000000000000 000

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW! SHOUTOUTS TO BELLALA99!**


	8. Love songs and Battles

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto yo!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0**

**Normal POV**

** I wont update anytime soon after If I don't get reviews! Don't just favorite or subscribe, freaking REVIEW! Ok thanks =]**

* * *

Where we last left off...

_ We went into the little ice cream parlor. I got chocolate and she got cookies and cream. We sat in a booth far in the back. We sat in silence for a few minutes until she finally broke it. " She died giving birth to my little sister Hanabi 11 years ago. My mom was my everything. My dad used to be nicer, and happier back then too. And when she died, my whole life just, started going downhill from there. I felt so lost and alone. The only person I really had was Neji.." She said. I took her hand in mine. "Well now you have me too." I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me. "Thank you." She said._

oooooooooooo0000000000000000 000

Still Sasuke POV

We finished our Ice cream, and continued sitting there talking. I didnt know Hinata could talk so much. "So sasuke, I've told you almost everything about me. You haven't told me much about yourself." She said smirking at me. God she's so cute! " I'm sorry, I just find it kind of hard to open up to people. The only ones I trust are Naruto and Shikamaru, but even they don't know everything." I said. "So are you saying you don't trust me?" She said looking slightly disappointed. Ah dammit why'd she have to say that! "N-no I didn't mean that! I do trust you Hinata-chan...it's just..Im sorry." I said now feeling somewhat bad. "Its ok Sasuke-kun. I want to force you to tell me anything. You'll talk when your ready." Hinata said. I looked back at her, she was smiling at me. I've never seen such a captivating smile. I smiled back.

Laterr... Sasuke was walking Hinata home.

"Today was a fun day sasuke-kun. We should do this again sometime." She said blushing slightly. "Yea we should." I said, trying my hardest not to blush too. We finally reached her place. I walked her to the door. She was about to put her key in and stopped and turned to me. "Thank you sasuke, for everything. I really appreciate you being there for me." She said, still smiling at me, and then she kissed me on the cheek. "No problem." I said, feeling the blood rush to my face. Suddenly the door swung open. Standing there was Neji, glaring at me. I glared back. "Uchiha." He spat. "Huyuga." I replied. "Neji-nii stop glaring like that!" Hinata suddenly said. We both looked at her somewhat surprised. She blushed at our sudden attention on her. " Let's go back inside Nii-san." She said, pulling neji who resumed his glare of doom towards me. "Bye Sasuke-kun!" She yelled before shutting the door. I chuckled to myself as I made my way back home.

Hinata POV

As soon as we got inside Neji dragged me into my room and shut the door. "What the hell were you doing with him all day? Its 7:30!" He asked. I sighed. " I went for a walk in the park and we ran into each other. I was...crying about mom..and he comforted me and took me out for ice cream after. Thats all." I said. His hard gaze softened after mentioning my mother. He sighed and ruffled my hair. "Nii-san!" I pouted. "I know im a bit overprotective sometimes, but its only because I love you." He said. "But Im not very fond of the Uchiha, if he does anything I swear..!" "Nejii! Sasuke cares about me he wouldn't hurt me!" I said. "Are you two...um together?" Neji suddenly asked. My face turned a deep red. "N-no! We are just friends!" I stammered. Neji chuckled. "Ok then, just making sure." He said and walked out the room. I closed the door and dropped myself onto my bed and sighed. Suddenly my phone vibrated. It was sasuke. I looked at my phone for a little bit before deciding to pick up. "Hello?" I said. "_Hi Hinata-chan. Is everything ok with Neji? You didn't get in trouble or anything right?" _I blushed at Sasuke's concern for me. "No I didn't get in trouble, he questioned me a bit. Neji is very protective of me, so It wasn't a surprise that he'd act like that" I replied. "_Oh ok that's good. I was kind of wondering, do you want to come over tomorrow maybe?" _My heart suddenly started beating fast. Wait why? It wasn't the first time I came over. "Umm sure Sasuke, I'd love to." I slowly said. "_Perfect, see you at 2." *CLICK*_ He hung up. Omg, Did Sasuke just ask me out? No, we are just friends getting to know each other nothing big! I tried to compose my self. Tomorrow was a few hours away. I rummaged through my closet to see what I could wear.

The next day...

NORMAL POv

The sun's rays had settled themselves upon the Huyuga's face, waking her up. She got up rubbing her eyes and looked at the time. 11:15. She groaned and got up and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and showered. By the time she was out the shower it was almost one! She hurriedly put on her underwear and bra. She tried to do her hair but then settled for a single side braid. She picked up her purple skater dress and put it on. It was sleeveless with a black collar. She added a thin white belt and put on a pair of black flats. She grabbed her bag and made her way to Sasuke's house. On the way she passed by a bakery and bought a box of cinnamon buns. She didn't get a chance to eat breakfast anyway. Fifteen minutes later she finally arrived. She took a deep breath before knocking on his door. The door swung open, and standing there was a man who looked just like sasuke. He was taller, and admittedly much more cuter. His hair was longer, in a loose ponytail. He gave Hinata a sweet smile. "Hello there. I take it your here for sasuke?" He said. " Um y-yes I am, a-are you his father?" Hinata said. The man laughed. "No, Im his older brother, My name is Itachi. What's your name?" He said. " My n-name is Hinata Huyuga." She stammered. " A Huyuga eh? Nice to meet you Hinata. Please come in." He said motioning for her to come inside. She slowly walked in and closed the door behind her. She followed him into the living room.

Itachi POV

I motioned for the girl to follow me. She's so shy and cute. I wonder what someone like her is doing with sasuke. We reached the living room and there sasuke was sulking like a baby. He turned and looked at the girl his eyes lit up suddenly. Ah, I see now. " I guess this was a bad time to visit." I said. "Fuck you." Sasuke said. I grabbed him into a headlock and ruffled his hair. " Now, now little brother, don't use that sort of language in front of a lady" I said winking at Hinata. She giggled, I saw a slight blush on sasuke's face. I smirked and then let go. "I'll be taking my leave now, I'm to hang out with Deidara and Sasori, Ill be back tomorrow to check up on you." I turned to hinata. "It was a pleasure to meet you." I said. And kissed her hand. She blushed heavily. Sasuke was glaring daggers at me. I laughed and then walked out the door.

Sasuke POV

How dare he kiss my hinata! That stupid cunt! "Ano...I didn't know you had a brother." Hinata said. "Hn. He's in college right now studying to take over the family business." I replied. "Family Business?" She questioned. "Its a long story, But I didn't want to be a part of the business, and my Dad was really pissed about it. So he just gave me a bunch of money and I moved out. He made Itachi the heir instead. I'm not sure why he decided to suddenly visit. But I could care less about him." I said. "Oh." She said. I patted the seat next to me. She sat down. I noticed the box in her hands. "What's that?" "Cinnamon Rolls, I didn't really get a chance to have breakfast, And I just brought a whole box in case you wanted." She said. " Oh, thanks." I said as she opened the box. I took one. " So what do you want to do today?" She asked. " We could watch a movie or something." I said. I went through my stack of DVDs, and then turned to her. " What kind of movies do you like?" I asked. "Romantic comedies." She replied. I rolled my eyes. Of course. "Unfortunately for you I only own scary movies." I said smirking at her now horrified expression. I picked out a movie at random and put it into the player and turned on the TV. I scooched closer to Hinata and put my arm around her. Smooth. "Don't worry it's not that scary." I said. 20 minutes into the movie Hinata was crying and shaking into my shirt. I didn't expect so many decapitations either, but nothing to cry over. I decided to turn it off and I heard her sigh in relief. "Are you ok?" I slowly nodded, and picked up the box of cinnamon buns and began eating . After the 15th bun, she seemed calmer. I chuckled and reached for one. She slapped my hands away. " Hands off!" She said. Turning away, continuing to eat. I laughed at her antics, and headed to the fridge and got my self a bowl of grape tomatoes and a bottle of water. I took one for Hinata. "Thanks." She said. I sat back on the couch. "So I see you hate scary movies and you seem to have an obsession with cinnamon buns." I said. She blushed. " And you seem to love tomatoes." She replied smiling. We spent the next hour playing twenty questions, learning new things about each other. I never thought I'd be able to open up to someone, but Hinata...she's something. I feel so at peace with her around. We sat on the couch facing each other, her legs across my lap. "Hey hinata, can you sing?" I asked. She seemed taken aback by the question. When she didn't respond I simply turned on my Xbox, and put in Karaoke revolution. She looked at me surprised. And I just tossed her a mic and smiled at her. I went through the song lists and found the one I as looking for. The music starts, and I start singing.

Sasuke: I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

Hinata looks at me surprised and the sings along with me

H&S:I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...

S:I long to see the sunlight in your hair

H:And tell you time and time again how much I care

S&H:Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying... I love you ...

With out realizing they moved closer to each other..

S&H:Is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do (wonder what you do...)  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you.

As the music ended, they stared into each others eyes. Slowly moving closer and closer. Hinata suddenly realized and then quickly moved back blushing. Sasuke Smirked. " I didn't know you had such a voice Hinata." Sasuke said. Hinata's face got redder. "Same goes for you." Hinata said. "Wanna sing another?" He asked. "Sure But I'll choose this time. "Hinata said, with a somewhat creepy smile on her face. Sasuke seemed slightly scared by her expression, until he saw the song Hinata chose. He sweat dropped. "Please Hinata-chan not this!" He pleaded. Hinata laughed. " It'll be fun!" She said. "You have to dance with me too!" She said. Sasuke Deadpanned. He sighed and pressed play. The sound of trumpets and other various horns came on. He watched as hinata started to move to the music. He smiled at her.

Hinata:Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll

Sasuke:Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll

Hinata giggled.

H:I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

S:Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)

H&S:If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want

H:Time is waiting!

S:We only got four minutes to save the world!

They started dancing with each other

H:No hesitating! Grab a boy! (Grabs Sasuke's arm)

S:Go grab a girl!(Grabs Hinata's arm)

H:Time is waiting!

S:We only got four minutes to save the world!

H:No hesitating!

S:We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna

H:You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

S:That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna

S&H:You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Hinata tackled Sasuke to the floor laughing.

"Never again!" Sasuke said. "Whatever" Hinata said. Helping sasuke back up.

They spent the next couple of hours singing a few more songs and playing Dance Central. They ended up back on the couch watching TV. Sasuke sitting and Hinata's head laying on his lap. "These past two days have been amazing Sasu-kun." Hinata said. Sasuke looked down at her, his eyebrow raised. "Sasu-kun?" He asked. "Do you mind me calling you that?" Hinata said with a light blush. "Its no problem, Hina-chan." He said with a smirk. " We've gotten so close within these two days. I never thought you were such a kind and fun person. There's way more to you than I thought, and your such a great dancer" She said. "Yea, well don't go blabbing it to everyone, I gotta rep to protect." Sasuke said. Hinata Laughed. Sasuke smiled at her. Hinata Looked at her watch, it was 10:45. She jumped up. "Oh my Gosh, it's so late, Neji is going to kill me!" She said. "Ill drive you home, let me go get my keys." Sasuke said. "Ok thanks." She said as she collected her things.

The ride home was kind of silent, seeing how Hinata was panicking about how Neji would react. "Don't worry about it Hina-chan, you'll be ok." Sasuke said. He pulled up in front of her house. "Thanks Sasu-kun, see you in school!" She ran into the house.

The next day...

Hinata was getting dressed. She decided on a black shoulderless crop top, with a red tank top underneath, white torn skinny jeans and white converses. She ran outside to see a black car standing there. The window rolled down, and sure enough there was sasuke. Hinata Smiled and hopped in the car. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to pick me up?" Hinata said. "Its more fun this way, Hina-chan." He said with a sly smirk on his face. He drove off. They made it to school, he quickly parked his car, and they got out. "Why don't you drive more often?" Hinata asked. "Im not really sure.." Sasuke said chucking lightly. Naruto and sakura were walking onto the courtyard when they spotted Sasuke and Hinata coming out the car. "What the hell?" Naruto said. They walked over. "Oi Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke groaned and turned. Hinata turned as well to see Sakura's scowling face. Hinata remained expressionless. "Sup dobe?" Sasuke said, bumping fists with his best friend. "Since when did you have a car?" Naruto asked. "I've always had it, but never really bothered to use it." Sasuke simply stated. "Oh..." Naruto turned and saw Hinata. "Morning Hinata-chan!" Hinata slightly blushed. "Good Morning Naruto-kun." Naruto turned back to sasuke. "Im gonna borrow sasuke for a few, So I'll see you later Hinata-chan!" He turned and kissed sakura on the cheek. Hinata looked away. "Later babe." And he dragged sasuke away, leaving Sakura and Hinata. Hinata swiftly turned and started to walk away when Sakura pulled her back. "You think your so slick and innocent. You think you have my sasuke wrapped around your stubby little fingers, well your wrong! I've been warning you from the get-go yet you still don't listen, Stay Away from him!" Sakura said. " Y-you have a b-boyfriend now, w-w-whaat does it matter?" Hinata stammered out. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" She said. "S-sasuke is m-my friend. you c-cant tell me who I can or can't hang out with." Hinata said. All of a sudden hinata found herself knocked to the ground. She tried to stand up but Sakura's foot held her down. "That'll teach you to stay in your place, you freaking Loser." With one last kick Sakura quickly walked away. Hinata got up and tried not to cry, she ran to the bathroom to try and clean herself up before homeroom.

Meanwhile.. With Sasuke and Naruto...

"You totally like Hinata!" Naruto said. "No I don't." Sasuke stated bluntly. "You rode to school together with her, and you guys have been getting pretty close lately. What's going on?" Naruto said. "Oh now all of a sudden your fucking analytical?" Sasuke said. "Well Im not sure what that means, but I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Sakura!" Naruto said with his usual grin. " But I don't like her!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto just smirked. "Sure you don't!" He said and winked. "You Faggot!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto who ran away laughing. Sasuke sighed and made his way to homeroom.

Sasuke POV

I got to homeroom and looked around. Hinata shouldve been here by now. The door open, and in she walked. I smiled at her, but she didnt smile back. She came and sat down next to me. "What's wrong Hina-chan?" I asked. "Its nothing." She said. I knew she was lying, but decided to press her later on about it.

Normal POV

Throughout the week, Sakura kept finding ways to humiliate Hinata. Tripping her in the halls, pulling her chair out from under her in class, spreading rumors, and making mean jokes. Hinata has just about had it.

Hinata walked up to sasuke who was at her locker. "Hey Hina-chan." Sasuke said. "Listen, Sasu-kun, we need to talk." She said. When Sakura suddenly passed by and knocked down the books from her hand. "Oops. My bad." Sakura said with a sly grin. "Leave her alone Sakura." Sasuke said. He turned to Hinata who was shaking, a shadow cast over her eyes. "Hina-chan?" Sasuke asked. Hinata Looked up at Sakura. "Awwww does the little mouse want to say something? Why don't you just go scurry back in your hole and cry like you always do." Sakura said. "Just..what...the _FUCK _is your problem with me?" And it was as if time itself had stopped. Everyone in the hall froze, at the sound of little Hinata cursing. Sasuke looked at her, completely shocked and slightly aroused at the same time. "What did you just say?" Sakura said. "I didn't stutter this time, you heard me." Hinata said. "Just who do you think your messing with you little cunt?" Sakura said. " Im Sick and tired of you always treating me like crap. You have no reason, I've never done you wrong. You are just upset because Sasuke would rather spend time with me than you. You think your all that, when really your just an attention whore. You spent all your time trying to belittle me yet Sasuke has yet to give you the time of day! You take advantage of my pacifist nature, knowing that I won't fight back. You are such a evil little bitch and I wont put up with it any longer" Hinata said. The hall was silent. A random "Oh shit!" Was heard, and then a slap echoed through. Hinata stood there holding her now stinging face. And suddenly, adrenalin pumped through her, and she pounced on Haruno, throwing punch after punch. Screams of "FIGHT! FIGHT!" and "BEAT THAT HOE!" Were heard through the school. Finally Sasuke managed to pull her off and drag her away while sakura's clique came to help her.

Sasuke Brought Hinata up to the roof where she cried her eyes out. Sasuke tried comforting her, but she wouldn't calm down. Suddenly A voice on the intercom spoke :" SAKURA HARUNO AND HINATA HYUGA, TO THE DEANS OFFICE NOW!" Hinata began to panic even more. Sasuke held Hinata down until she stopped shaking. "Hina-chan, please calm down. If you want, Ill come with you to the deans office." He offered. "I'd Like that." Hinata said. "Good". Sasuke said, and kissed her on the forehead. "Lets go."

* * *

**WELL WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I BELIEVE THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, COMMENT, OR LEAVE AND SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE. FEEL FREE TO PM ME!**


	9. Detention

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto yo!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo **

**In this chapter we'll find out what happened to Hinata in her six-month dissapearance! (See chapter 2/3)**

** I wont update anytime soon after If I don't get at least six reviews! Don't just favorite or subscribe, freaking REVIEW! Ok thanks =]**

* * *

Where we last left off...

_Sasuke Brought Hinata up to the roof where she cried her eyes out. Sasuke tried comforting her, but she wouldn't calm down. Suddenly A voice on the intercom spoke :" SAKURA HARUNO AND HINATA HYUGA, TO THE DEANS OFFICE NOW!" Hinata began to panic even more. Sasuke held Hinata down until she stopped shaking. "Hina-Chan, please calm down. If you want, Ill come with you to the deans office." He offered. "I'd Like that." Hinata said. "Good". Sasuke said, and kissed her on the forehead. "Lets go."_

* * *

They walked together in silence to the dean's office and sat down. Sakura sat glaring at Hinata. When Sasuke noticed, He glared back at her icily and she quickly looked away. Tsunade the dean stepped out of the office and motioned for the three to come inside. Sakura sat angrily, Hinata looking nervous, and Sasuke as impassive as ever. Tsunade took a swig of the beer sitting on her desk. "So you guys wanna explain why you're fighting in my halls?" She asked. Sakura stood up. " I was walking down the halls and I accidentally bumped into Hinata, spilling her books. I apologized, but then this brute with obvious anger issues just attacks me! I couldn't defend myself and she just kept going!" She said with fake tears. "If Sasuke-kun didn't pull her off, who know what could have happened!"She exclaimed. Hinata looked Sakura in shock. Sasuke just shook his head. Tsunade turned to Hinata. "Is this true Hinata?" Hinata looked up. " A-ano...Not e-exactly." She stammered. "So explain to me _exactly_ what happened." Tsunade said. Hinata looked at Sakura who gave her a warning glare. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be scared, she can't do anything." Hinata nodded and took a deep breath. "S-sakura-san's story is somewhat true, however, ,she makes it seem as if she were the victim. She has been bullying me and today was the last straw. She purposely knocked the books out my hand and called me names. I sort of lost it. I will admit to attacking her...I know my actions were inexcusable and I apologize." Hinata said. "Sasuke, apparently you've been around for everything. Who is telling the truth?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked at sasuke with puppy eyes, batting her eyelashes. "Hinata is. And I'm pretty much the cause of it, I understand because I'm just so damn good looking." Hinata and Tsuande looked and each and rolled their eyes at the cocky Uchiha. Sakura swooned. He turned to sakura. " No matter how much you like you had absolutely no right to hurt Hina-chan. Hinata and I aren't even dating, we are...just friends. And even so, I would never like someone like you, you stupid slut. So get the idea out of your head!" Sasuke said, and went back to staring at the wall. The room was silent for a while. "Oh Sasuke-kun you're so funny!" Sakura said giggling and playfully poking sasuke. Sasuke groaned and glared while the other two just sweat dropped at the stupid pink-haired harpie.

"Anyway..." Tsunade started. " Sakura you will have afterschool detention for a month, which also means your cheerleading captian status is on hiatus until your time is done." She said. Sakura jumped up dropping her chair in the process. "WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" She yelled. "I am very serious sakura, any form of bullying will not be tolerated in my school, so sit the fuck down unless you want to make it two months." Tsunade said, waving her empty beer bottle. Sakura let out a scream of frustration. Everyone ignored her. "As for you..." Tsunade said pointing at hinata. "Since this is your first offense, and seeing your record I'll let you off with a warning, and a week of Morning detention. and this won't go on your permanent record so don't worry. If anything else continues, let me know right away." Hinata nodded. Sakura screamed. "IT's NOT FAIR!" And stormed out the room.

HINATA POV

I woke up early at 5, since I had that damned detention. I groggily got up and and made my way to the bathroom. I finished getting ready and made it to school at 7, I walked into the detention room and my eyes widened. Sasuke was sitting there smirking at me. I blushed and looked away and made my way next to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I felt I was obligated to keep you company." He said. I blushed again. " Plus I got in trouble for cursing out kakashi in front of Tsunade." He stated. I giggled and wagged a scolding finger at him. "You should respect your elders Sasu-kun" I said. He just rolled his eyes.

Sasuke POV

Just freaking beautiful. I'm falling in love with her and she doesn't even realize it. I found myself staring at her lush pink lips as she talked on about something. Suddenly, my lips were less than two inches from her. She was blushing heavily. "S-S-sauke-kun?" She stammered out. I quickly composed myself and moved back. "Sorry." I mumbled. "It's ok" She said. Then it got quiet and awkward for a while. Soon it was 8, and school was just about to start. We both got up, and as she turned to leave the room I pulled her back and placed a quick peck on her lips. I Made my way out the room, but not before winking at her and smirking at her now tomato-red face.

Normal POV

The week went on, Sasuke and Hinata met for detention every morning. On the fourth day Sasuke and Hinata were currently enjoying tea and cinnamon rolls. For whatever reason there was no teacher, but Tsunade had video cameras to make sure they did their time. "Hinata, there's something I've been meaning to ask." Sasuke said. "What is it sasu-kun?" Hinata said. "What happened during those months you were gone?" He asked. She put her tea down, her eyes downcast.

Sasuke POV

Suddenly her whole expression changed. I felt like I should have just kept my curiosity to my self. Then she started to speak. "I was depressed that day..." She started

_Flashback story..._

_Hinata POV (still narrating to sasuke)_

_I was really sad. Kids were making fun of me. You were mean to me too. _Sasuke winced at that, but continued to listen. _Neji couldn't pick me up that day. So I had to walk. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't realize I was going the wrong way. I walked for about 30 minutes, and made it into an unknown part of town. I had finally come to my senses and realized. I tried called Neji..But he didn't pick up. I continued to walk around to see if I could fin any one to help me. I came across what seemed to be an autoshop. I Saw a man, he was bald and fair skinned, with a dragon tattoo. The other workers eyes me weird as I walked in. I had a feeling I should have left. But I went anyway. "Excuse me sir, can you show me how to get back to Saru Lane from here?" I asked. The man grinned and looked at his comrades who grinned back. I didn't have enough time to scream when a hand was suddenly clamped over my mouth. I was dragged into weird room. I was kicking and thrashing about widily. The man slapped me. Tears were running down my face. He began kissing me up and down my neck. I felt his slimy disgusting tongue on me. He tried to kiss me. I punched him in the mouth. "Bitch!" He yelled. And pinned me onto the bed. Despite my protests and my tears, he began taking my clothes off. Suddenly one of his guys ran into the room. "Wait! Don't you know who that girl is? Its the Huyuga heir. We should try to get a ransom from her family!" He said. The man thought about it and then grinned. " Get the video camera." He said. Later on the man recorded a video. "Listen, I'm gonna make this easy, for the simple price of $ 50,000,000 Yen, you'll get your precious heir back." He said. He yanked me by my hair, showing my tearful face, and disheveled clothes to the camera, then through me back down. He sent the video to My home, My dad was away on business, but Neji saw the video and went on a rampage. For a month, I was forced as the servant of these men. They dressed me in an outfit that left little to the imagination. They made me cook, clean and...suck..things.. And when I refused they would beat me. They abused me. Finally, the SWAT team, and the Konoha shinobi, and the Army,Navy, and coast guards arrived and saved me. It turns out that when my dad found out he complained to the Hokage and made her send all these reinforcements. He paid the press not to print this story. But I was traumatized. I spent four months in the mental hospital for depression and severe trauma therapy. I went crazy, to the point where I almost took my own life. Even after the therapy I had to stay home for another month, before finally resuming normal activities."_

_End flashback_

Sasuke sat rigid. Slightly shaking. He watched as the tears flowed down Hinata's cheeks. He felt terrible to having her bring it up. He pulled her into a tight embrace and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

Sasuke POV

"Hina-chan I'm so sorry..." I said. She continued crying. Those monsters, how could they do that to poor sweet Hinata? I hope they rot in the deepest pits of hell. I rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed. I removed her from my shoulder. She kept her head down. "Hina-chan please stop crying."I pleaded. She didn't. "Look at me" I said. She wouldn't. I cupped her face with my hands and tilted facing me. I looked straight into her eyes. " Hinata, please stop crying...please...I know you are upsetting from having to relive this memory after trying so hard to suppress it. And I'm sorry...I can't stand to see you cry, to see you like this. It...hurts me...So please stop." I said. I took one of her hands in mine, but kept one still cupping her face. "Hina-chan...I promise as long as I'm around nothing will happen to you. I will protect you..." I said. Her eyes widened and a single tear fell down her cheek. She grabbed me into a really tight bear hug. somewhat restricting my breathing and blood-flow "T-t-thank you Sasu-kun. You are the best friend anyone could ask for!" She said. Ahh...there goes that word. _Friend._ If only we could be more...If only she knew how I felt.

As the day went on Hina-chan seemed to be a bit happier. I was glad. We were in fifth period when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. A text message from Hinata.

H: Sasu-kun, wanna go out for lunch next period? There's this new place I've been dying to try out!

S:Sure but you'll be paying.

H: What?! =(

S:Relax im kidding. lol

H: OH ok :)

S:After Lunch we could just skip the rest of our classes and head to my place ;)

H: :O Sasu-kun no! I don't want to get in anymore trouble!

S: Relax, If anything were to happen, don't worry, I told you I'll always be there.

H: awww, your the best. Fine I'll cut I guess, but It's my first time so go easy on me :P

S: I make no promises ;)...

"Sasuke! Hinata!" A voice yelled both our head whipped up. "Is there any reason why you guys are texting in my class?" The teacher said. "So we can talk, duh" I replied, not being able to help myself. "You should be paying attention, not disturbing the class with your foolishness."He said. "Actually sir, the class was going pretty fine, with me texting in my silence. Then you stopped in the middle of the lesson to complain, disturbing the class." I said with a smirk on my face. Hinata looked at me in disbelief. The teacher and I had a glaring contest until the bell rang.

"I can't believe you did that!" Hinata said. "You couldve gotten in more trouble!" "I don't care, not much he could have done anyway." I said. Hinata rolled her eyes. I smirked. I followed her out of the building and we headed to the little restaurant. We got inside and chose a booth. I watched Hinata as her eyes scanned the menu. She's so beautiful. I want to make my move so badly, but I don't think I should yet. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she spoke. " What are you getting?" She asked. " Looked at the menu, seeing as the waiter was making his way to us. "Hello, sir what can I get you?" The waiter asked. "I'll have the Donburi rice bowl, with shrimp and lots of Tomatoes." I said. He looked at Hinata " Hello there beautiful, what can I get you?"He said. Hinata blushed and I glared at him. He didn't notice. He continued to flirt with her. " I'd appreciate it if you would stop flirting with my girlfriend, and go do your fucking job." I said without even thinking. Hinata looked at me shocked. And the guy just glared at me. I gave him my most coldest glare. We stood like that for about five minutes. "You have two seconds to get the fuck away from here and get our food. Or Your ass will end up begging on the streets in minutes." I said, followed by my death glare of doom. It seemed to have worked because he quickly ran off. Hinata turned to me. "Sasuke! that was mean!" She said. " He was hitting on you and I didn't like that." I stated simply. " No,Reason to get jealous Sasuke, it's not like I like him or anything. Besides I'm not really even your girlfriend." She said. My eye twitched. "Whatever, I'm sorry." I said. The food finally came, we ate in awkward silence. We finished and We each paid for our foods. "You ready to go?" I asked. She simply nodded.

I sighed and we made our way to my house. Hinata sat on my couch playing with her phone. I can't take this crap. I sat down next to her. "Listen, Hinata I'm sorry for how I acted at the restaurant I'll admit I was a bit...jealous...I don't want any other guys talking to you like that that's all." I said. I looked into her eyes, waiting for an answer. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "I appreciate it sasuke, I really do, but you didn't have to go that far. But let's just put this all behind us so I can kick your butt in Halo." She said smirking. A smile crept its way onto my face, turning into a huge grin. Hinata giggled at me and I pulled her into a bear hug. "You are the best!" I said, before grabbing a controller and tossing it to Hina.

NORMAL POV

They played video games for a couple of hours. After a while they got bored and just laid on the couch watching a movie. Sasuke stared at Hinata for about most of the movie, quickly turning his attention back to the screen when she'd turn to him. He decided that now was a better time to try and get closer with her. He schooched closer to Hinata and turned off the TV "Hey it was just getting good!" She said. Sasuke just smirked. "Listen, Hinata we need to talk." He said. "Ok, what's up sasu-kun?"

Hinata POV

I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks, must be something personal. "Remember that day on the roof, when we each asked one another if we liked each other?" He said. My heart starting beating fast, but I just nodded my head. "Well, I think I finally have my answer" he said, as he leaned in.

* * *

**OKKKKK HOPE YOU ENJOYED I WONT UPDATE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS! K BYE :)**


	10. Trips and Nips

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto yo!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo **

** I wont update anytime soon after If I don't get at least six reviews! Don't just favorite or subscribe, freaking REVIEW! Ok thanks =]**

* * *

Where we last left off...

NORMAL POV

They played video games for a couple of hours. After a while they got bored and just laid on the couch watching a movie. Sasuke stared at Hinata for about most of the movie, quickly turning his attention back to the screen when she'd turn to him. He decided that now was a better time to try and get closer with her. He schooched closer to Hinata and turned off the TV "Hey it was just getting good!" She said. Sasuke just smirked. "Listen, Hinata we need to talk." He said. "Ok, what's up sasu-kun?"

Hinata POV

I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks, must be something personal. "Remember that day on the roof, when we each asked one another if we liked each other?" He said. My heart starting beating fast, but I just nodded my head. "Well, I think I finally have my answer" he said, as he leaned in...And tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I felt a slight tinge of disappointment. I saw a weird look in his eye. He looked hesitant. And then, he leaned in again, and I felt his soft lips on mine.

Sasuke POV

I kissed her, she seemed somewhat surprised for a moment but then closed her eyes and kissed me back. Her lips were so soft. I deepened the kiss, she opened her mouth slightly wider giving me the opportunity to insert my tongue. Our tongues swirled, exploring every inch of one another. I heard a soft moan come from Hinata. Slowly I found my self pushing her down onto the couch so that I was on top. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands slowly crept to my hair. I felt myself becoming aroused. My hands stroked her arms and made their way to her legs. I moved from her lips and started kissing her along her jaw line, down to her neck. I kissed her neck and began to lightly suck on it, and lightly bit it. I heard her moan. I continued to make sure I left my mark on her, as I worked on her neck I moved my hands back up and groped her left breast and squeezed. It felt so nice. Suddenly her hands shot up and grabbed mine. Shit. "Sasuke!" She said. Pushing me off her. "I-I'm sorry, Hina-chan. I guess, I was too into it.." I said. "Yeah, a little too into it. " She said, pointing down. I looked down at my boner and blushed heavily. And pulled a pillow over it. Hinata giggled. "It's ok. I was pretty into it too." She said blushing.

"Hinata will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted out. Her eyes shot up to mine. "W-why would you want to date me?" She said. "What kind of question is that?" I said. "You could have any girl. I'm plain and not all that I wasn't anything until you helped me." She said. My eye twitched. "Are you fucking kidding me Hinata?" I said. Well, yelled. Hinata flinched. I sighed. "Hinata, I was interested in you way before I transformed you. Well not in this way yet, at the time." I said. I looked at her, she had a confused look on her face. "You were the only girl not interested in me. The only girl to stand up to and insult me. I needed to know why! You were different from all the other girls. And as I got to know you better, I began to fall for you. I kept denying it aand trying to push my feelings away, but I just couldn't help myself." Hinata had a huge blush on her face. I smirked and made my way towards her. "You are intelligent, funny, a bit of a smartass sometimes, awkward yet classy, and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." I said, leaning in for a kiss. She wasted no time in returning it. I pulled away. "So is that a yes?" I said a slight smile on my face. She nodded and took my hand in hers. I smiled at her then kissed her again.

THE NEXT DAY...(NORMAL POV)

Hinata got up and got ready for school. she was pretty excited, since she, Hinata Huyuga was dating Sasuke Uchiha, every girl's dream. She put on a dark blue box pleated skater dress. It had a studded belt. She put on a white cropped moto jacket, and her all black converses. She brushed out her hair and looked in the mirror and smiled. Then her phone vibrated. One new text message it read. From Sasuke: Hurry up and come out I don't have all day babe. Hinata blushed at the word 'babe'. She grabbed her bag and ran outside and into sasuke's car. Sasuke looked at her up and down. Then he smirked and leaned over and kissed her. "Good Morning beautiful." He said. Sasuke drove off. They reached the school and Hinata looked nervous. "Hinata are you ok?" Sasuke asked. "I'n afraid. what if the bully me more? You saw how they were when they thought I liked you, imagine what would happen when they find out I am actually with you?" She said. Sasuke took her hand. " I promised you I would keep you safe." Sasuke kissed her forehead and exited the car. He went around and opened the door for Hinata. Sasuke took her hand in his and they made their way into school. Hinata felt nervous under all the stares of the other students. "Just relax" sasuke said to her, with a small hint of a smile on his face. Suddenly a blur of yellow jumped in front of them. "I knew it!" It yelled. "Dammit Naruto, why do you have to be so loud early in the morning!" Sasuke said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. The hallways were clearing out, since it was time for homeroom."I knew you liked Hinata, and yet you kept denying it! Glad to see you finally asked her out!" Naruto said, somewhat quieter. Hinata looked up at sasuke. Sasuke looked at her back with a faint blush on his cheeks. SNAP. Sasuke was brought back to reality when Naruto's phone camera flash went off. "Naruto what the hell?!" He yelled. "Im sorry sasuke, I just never thought I'd see you blush." He turned to Hinata and showed her the pic. "Isn't Sasu-chan so cute?" He cooed, earning a him small laugh from the huyuga. "Delete the picture you fucking faggot!" Sasuke said, trying to grab the phone from Naruto. "Sasu-kun! Watch your language, you shouldn't talk to people like that!" Hinata said. Naruto's eyes widened and he covered his mouth to stifle his laugh at the look on sasuke's face. "Hinata..." "Don't 'Hinata' me, apologize." Hinata said. "Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. "Yes" She replied. Naruto couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing. Hinata tried to keep her face serious as well, but the look on sasuke's face was priceless. She bust out laughing too. Sasuke stood sulking. "Oh don't be a baby, Sasu-kun. I was kidding." Hinata said, and kissed his forehead. "Let's get to homeroom." Sasuke said.

The three of them walked to homeroom together Naruto chatting excitedly about something, and Sasuke and Hinata walking hand in hand, somewhat ignoring Naruto. Naruto flung open the door of the class, and walked towards sakura. Sasuke pulled the reluctant Hinata in behind him. The class got quiet, as the couple made their way to their seats. After a few minutes Everyone went about their business. Sakura and Ino jumped in front of sasuke. "Are you guys really dating?" Sakura asked, not even bothering to hide the jealousy in her voice. "Yes we are." Sasuke said. Squeezing Hinata's hand. Sakura glared at hinata. "Aww you guys make a cute couple!" Ino squealed. "Ino!" "What?" " Your not supossed to support them!" "Um we're like sitting right here ya know." Sasuke said. They blushed. "Well it's not my fault they look so adorable together. As long as Sasuke's happy I'm happy." Ino stated. Sasuke smirked at her. "Thanks." he said to her. Ino blushed heavily and just smiled. Sakura stood baffled. "Sasuke-kun, I thought you loved me?" Sakura whined." In your dreams Bitch." Hinata said, louder than intended. When she realized what she said and that all eyes were on her, she blushed and quickly covered her mouth. "You! It's all your fault! Sasuke couldve been mine! But you used your witch powers on him to make him thinks he likes you. You suddenly get a makeover, and you think your a bigshot huh? It doesn't matter because you are still the ugly, geeky, homely little girl you always were and no amount of make up could change that." Sakura said. She crossed her arms triumphantly. The class got quiet. But Hinata just laughed. " You are right. I may be an ugly geeky girl. I could probably never be as pretty as you. But I don't care. Because Im a much better person than you. And I'd take that any day. And maybe that's why sasuke prefers me, because I'm not a Bitch like you. And there nothing you can do to change that." Hinata said. Another random "Oh shit!" was heard. Hinata grabbed her bag and walked out, Sasuke followed shortly after, glaring daggers and anyone who looked at him.

They went up to the roof, and Hinata sat on sasuke's lap. "Sasu-kun...I just don't understand why won't she just leave me alone?" She said. "Because she has nothing better to do. She's crazy jealous, she's been chasing me since pre-school. I decided to be nice to her and hang out with her just this one time. Biggest mistake of my life. Since than she's been convinced that I was in love with her and won't rest till I'm hers. She became pretty popular, sucked quite alot of Dick to get where she is now. " Sasuke said. "Sasuke!" "What? It's true." Silence. "Hinata." Sasuke said. Hinata turned to answer but was just met with his lips. Sasuke kissed her deeply. Hinata kissed him back. Sasuke took hinata's face in his hands as he continued to kiss her, he licked her lips and she allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth. And they played with each other, a little bit of spit rolled down. They made out furiously, letting out barely audible moans every now and then. Finally, Hinata broke the kiss.

A few weeks later...(On the roof)

Hinata POV

We stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke smiled. A smile I knew was reserved only for me. I pecked him on the lips one more time before getting up. "We have to get to class." I said. "Do we have to go?" Sasuke said, caressing my arms, with that sexy smirk on his face. I felt myself get hot, my heartbeat quickened as he slowly pulled me back towards him, wrapping his hands around my waist. He pulled me into another kiss and the roof door suddenly opened, and Naruto poked his head in. "Guys, you should hurry we have an assembly! Sorry to interrupt." He said with a grin. Sasuke groaned and I giggled and kissed his forehead. He took my hand and led me out behind Naruto. We sat somewhere in the middle of the auditorium. Naruto leaned towards me. "What do you think it'll be about?" He asked. "Beats me." I replied. A cough rang through the auditorium. Tsunade came up to the podium. "Hello, as you know the 11th graders annual trip is coming up. This year we will be going to...the poconos!" The students cheered. Tsunade continued. "We will leave after finals, and we will be gone for a week. You will receive your roommate assignments on the day of, please refrain from doing drugs and having sex, Every one has three strikes, if you get into trouble 3 times you will be shipped off home. Naruto and Kiba get 6, because they are special cases." She said with an annoyed look on her face. Naruto and Kiba high-fived each other and tsunade sweatdropped. " If you guys have any questions or concerns come and see me. I want you guys to be on your best behavior. Kakashi, Anko, Asuma and Kurenai will be chaperons on this trip. Please don't give them a hard time. You can pick up permission slips as you walk out. You are dissmissed." "Sasu-kun are you going?" I asked. "No." Naruto jumped up. "Why not? come on buddy! loosen up and have fun for once. Hinata-chan is going!" He yelled. Sasuke turned to me. "You are?" he asked. "Yeah, you should too." I said. Naruto threw his arm around me. I blushed, of course sasuke noticed and scowled. I looked away. "See! come on Sasuke, It'll be fun, and you don't have to hang out with anyone else. Just me, Your super awesome, ride-or-die Best friend, and your Super hot and Sweet girlfriend!" He said. Sasuke had a wierd look on his face. And then he smiled. A real genuine smile. Naruto's grin grew wider. "So is that a yes bro?" He asked, holding his fist out. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just kept smiling and bumped fists with Naruto, then laced his fingers in mine. The three of us walked out. Sasuke has become more, caring lately I've noticed. Or more open at least. I'm happy for him. The day went on and after school I went to meet sasuke in the courtyard because I was going over to his house. We walked to his car and drove off. As soon as we got into his house sasuke lifted me up and dropped me onto the couch. "Sasuke!" I yelled. He laughed and climbed on top of me. I blushed heavily. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Laying on you what does it look like? Your huge jugs make a great pillow." My mouth made an O. "Sasu-kun stop it!" I said. "Fine." He said, getting off me. "It's ok sasu-kun." I poked his side, he made a wierd sound. The hell? I did it a few more time, his body twitched and he turned his head. "Please stop that Hinata. It's really annoying." "Oh, my bad." "I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry." He said. "So...Are you ready for the next two weeks? Finals and then the Juniors trip?" He asked. "Yea, so I can't see you the rest of this week because I have to study." I said, feeling a bit sad. "Study with me." He offered. "I'm sure we won't get much studying done" I said with a giggle. He smirked. "I guess." He moved closer. "How about we not-study right now?" He said with a smirk. I felt myself get hot again. He was just so...soo.. intimidatingly sexy.

Without thinking I grabbed him by the collar and roughly kissed him. He was surprised, but he caught himself and wasted no time returning my kiss. We continued to make out on the couch and suddenly He picked me up and brought me into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him. He had me against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. He started kissing up and down my neck lightly, nibbling along the while. He grabbed my ass roughly. For some reason it felt really good and I let out a heavy gasp. I felt something poke against me. I didn't even have to look to know what that was.

Sasuke POV

I'm not sure what has come over Hinata but I'm loving it. I grabbed her ass and instead of her pushing me away she let out a gasp, and I used that opportunity to shove my tongue into her mouth. I just can't seem to get enough of her. I turned and threw her onto the bed and took off my shirt. She blushed, and ran her fingers along my abs and chest. Her hands were so soft and her touch was so delicate, it turned me on more. I reached for the buttons on her shirt and began to open them one by one. She didn't stop me. I opened her shirt, and my eyes widened at the size of her breasts, my mouth practically watered. I reached out and grabbed her breasts, and squeezed. I reached behind her, unhooked the bra and pulled it off. I started playing with one of her protruding nipples. and I continued to grope her other breast with my other hand, and she let out a small moan. I then proceeded to lick her nipples, I glanced at her quickly to see her reaction. She just stared back and I continued to suck on them, then I licked her all over, I ran my tongue down her chest, towards her stomach and right along the top of her pants. I began to unbutton her pants and slowly pulled it down. I opened her legs and saw the wetness in-between her legs. I took off my own pants and laid back on top of her and began kissing her again. Suddenly I jerked back. I couldn't do this. I've never done anything like this before. "Hinata...I-I-I'm sorry. We shouldn't do this." Hinata sat up, covering her chest. "W-what happened?" She asked. "I'm sorry Hina-chan, it's just I don't think we should be doing this now." I said, feeling frantic and embarrassed. "Sasu-kun it's ok! I was ready!" She exclaimed. "But I'm not!" I yelled, my face dark red from blushing. Gosh I've never felt so embarrassed before. "I've would've expected it to be the other way around." I said with a low chuckle. "Sasu-kun, I didn't mean to-" "Don't apologize. " I stated cutting cutting her off. "It was the both of us, damn teenage hormones." I ran my hands through my hair and noticed Hinata trying to hide herself. "Hinata you don't have to hide." I said. " Why not? My body probably turned you off... anyway." She said the last part lowly but I could still hear. I crawled towards her and ripped the sheet off. Then I proceeded to remove her panties. She tried to cover herself but I held her down. "Sasuke let go!" She yelled. "Hinata...How could you say that about your self? And please don't Hide from me. I love everything that I see. I've never met anyone more beautiful than you...and to make this fair..." I trailed off as I removed my own underwear. I smirked seeing the blush on her face. "You see, with me there's nothing to be ashamed about. I love everything about you. And you have the sexiest body I have ever seen...Not that I've seen much bodies since I'm still a virgin." I said. She giggled. And then she got closer to me and hugged me. The both of s were ass naked yet we were just hugging each other. I felt somewhat closer to her in this moment. Weird, but that's how I felt. I hope she did too. We laid there until falling asleep.

* * *

**OKKKKK HOPE YOU ENJOYED I WONT UPDATE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS! K BYE :)**


	11. Poconos part1!

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto yo!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo **

** I wont update anytime soon after If I don't get at least six reviews! Don't just favorite or subscribe, freaking REVIEW! Ok thanks =]**

* * *

Where we last left off...

I've never met anyone more beautiful than you...and to make this fair..." I trailed off as I removed my own underwear. I smirked seeing the blush on her face. "You see, with me there's nothing to be ashamed about. I love everything about you. And you have the sexiest body I have ever seen...Not that I've seen much bodies since I'm still a virgin." I said. She giggled. And then she got closer to me and hugged me. The both of s were ass naked yet we were just hugging each other. I felt somewhat closer to her in this moment. Weird, but that's how I felt. I hope she did too. We laid there until falling asleep.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I woke up, it was 5 in the morning. I began to get up when I realized I was naked. Why the hell was I naked? I moved to grab the side of the blanket next to me and I felt something soft. I pulled off the blanket to reveal none other than my girlfriend in all her naked glory as well. Oh My Gosh. Did we... No we couldn't have. Suddenly I remembered what happened and my words to her. I smiled. I then proceeded to poke her in the arm until she got up. She Screamed. "What's going on?" She yelled. "Relax we didn't do anything." I said non-nonchalantly, as if waking up ass naked at your boyfriend's house was the most normal thing in the world. "So why are we, this way?" She said. And then her eyes widened and then her face turned red and she looked away. I guess she remembered. "I need to get home and change!" Hinata said frantically, jumping out of bed. Her long wavy hair, reaching to the small of her back, bounced as she walked back and forth. I pulled her into a kiss. She eventually calmed down. I walked over to my closet and pulled out two bags.

Hinata POV

He handed me the bags and I opened the smaller one. Inside was a matching Black lace bra and panty set. I blushed. He smirked. Inside the other one, was a strapless peach colored dress, along with a Black cardigan. I looked up at him. "I wanted to be prepared in case something like this happened." I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. After he handed me a towel and a toothbrush and pointed me to the bathroom. He smacked my butt as I passed by. I gasped and blushed heavily, Sasuke smirked devilishly at me, seeing by my facial expression that I liked it. I quickly ran into the bathroom to get ready. When I was done, I came out to see that sasuke was already dressed. I raised an eyebrow. "There's more than one bathroom here, you females take too long." He stated. I giggled. He took the clothes I had on yesterday and put it into the hamper. After he picked up his phone and put it in his pocket, then picked up his bag and handed me mine. I smiled. He opened the front door to reveal Naruto and unfortunately, Sakura. Naruto had a wide grin on his face. " Is this a bad time?" He asked. "No, we were just leaving to go get something to eat." Sasuke answered, clearly annoyed. "Oh well I wanted to come to school with you and Sakura insisted on joining so I let her come, I didn't know Hinata was here." Naruto said. "Hi Naruto-kun, Sakura-san." I meekly said. "Well lets get a move on!" Naruto said, dragging Sasuke behind him. We left the house and I was stuck with sakura next to me. I put on my headphones and turned up the volume so I wouldn't have to talk to her.

With Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke POV

"Stop dragging me dammit!" I yelled. He finally let go of my hand. "I pulled you like that because I didn't want the girls to hear." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Sakura is driving me crazy! I've dreamed of being with her all my life yet it has yet to be the way I want it too. She's so demanding! And she still talks about you alot!" He said. Failing his arms for some reason. "Dump her." I said. "What? No! I've been waiting forever for this! I guess I'll just have to deal with it." "So stop complaining you idiot." I replied. "And I really think you should dump her, trust me she's not worth it." Naruto's eyes widened. "Why would you say that sasuke!? Don't you want me to be happy?" Naruto wined. "I do, that's why I'm telling you to leave her now, to avoid the heartache later." I said getting impatient with this knucklehead. "I think you are mad because your number one worshiper is no longer yours! Well after all these years I finally have her, you pushed me so much to go after her and now you want me to just leave her? I don't think so Sasuke. And if you can be happy for me then screw you." Naruto said, crossing his arms. I looked at him in shock. " You know what? I'm Fucking ecstatic you guys are together, I just don't like her. Don't say I didn't warn you." I said. We walked the rest of the way to the cafe in silence. I took a booth with hinata and Naruto and sakura took one behind us. I got myself an extra-large black coffee. I needed something to calm my nerves. I got Hinata 2 cinnamon buns and a small hot chocolate. I could hear Naruto and Sakura's loud talking behind me. It was really annoying. "Is everything ok? It seemed as if you too were fighting earlier." Hinata said suddenly. "Everything is fine." I stated. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes, Hinata everything is fine, Naruto and I argue over stupid things all the time, no big." I tried to say as sweetly as possible. Hinata sighed, I guess she could tell I was lying. "Ok." She said, and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

After wards the four of us walked to school. This time I stayed by Hinata, holding her hand tightly. We got to homeroom and I sat in my corner, sulking. Hinata walked up to me and poked me in the head. I ignored her. She continued to poke me, and I continued to ignore her. Finally I got fed up with it and grabbed her arm and glared at her. She stood there, scared, unable to move. I let go of her and mumbled an apology before turning back to the window again. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She suddenly said. I turned back to her. "Look Naruto and I got into a fight this morning, I really don't want to talk about it." I said. Hinata sighed and sat in the seat next to me. "OK I guess, I hope you guys are able to work things out." She said, opening her notebook. "We'll be fine Hina-chan, Naruto can't stay mad at me for more than three hours. By second period he'll come back to me." I said.

~Time skip~ 2nd Period...

I stood by my locker. And sure enough, Naruto walked up to me. "Listen, Sasuke. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Can we just forget this ever happened?" He said. "Whatever dobe." I replied with a smirk on my face. We had third period together, so we began walking. Naruto was suddenly pulled aside by Kiba. I noticed Hinata on the other side of the hall. As I walked closer, I saw Sakura yank her by her hair and Hinata fell to the ground. I ran and pushed the pink-headed demon as she tried to kick her. Sakura fell with an 'oof!' And looked around before letting out a cry. Naruto appeared in a flash. "Sakura what happened?" He asked. She erupted in fake tears. " Hinata was *sniff* walking and she somehow tripped on thin air. So *sob*, being the nice person that I was, I tried to help her up. Then Sasuke came, and just threw me on the ground!" She said, sobbing. "What?!" I yelled. "Is this true sasuke?" Naruto asked. "NO! SHE, pushed her on the the ground. I saw her about to kick Hinata! and I pushed her out the way before Hina got hurt anymore!" I yelled. He turned to sakura. " Is he telling the truth?" "No, of course not! He just doesn't like me! and I just wanted to try and become friends with Hinata!" She said. "You fucking Liar!" "Don't talk to Sakura-chan like that! What the hell sasuke, I thought we were friends!" "We are!" I screamed. "Oh yeah, so why did you try to get me to break up with him?" Sakura yelled. Naruto stared at sasuke. "Naruto, she is a filthy liar. Can't you see she's a fucking caniving, evil little BITCH! Gosh you are so dense why can't you get it through your thick skull?"

Suddenly I found myself on the floor. I can't believe Naruto just punched me. I got up and wiped the blood on my mouth. " I thought you were my best friend Sasuke. You know what? fuck you!" He said, and grabbed sakura's hand and began to walk away. As they passed, Sakura smirked at me. It took all my will power not to rip her fucking head off as she passed. Hinata her hand on me. I shrugged her off and left the building. I know she probably felt hurt but she couldn't possibly feel the pain I was feeling right now. Naruto Uzumaki. The guy who was way too nice for his own good, the prankster, my best friend since childhood, the one who I thought of as my brother, just dumped me. Because of Sakura Haruno.

Sakura POV

I was sitting in class, when I heard a sound. I looked out the slightly opened window. I saw sasuke angrily walking in the courtyard, knocking down everything in his way. He seemed pretty scary. I feel pretty bad for taking away his one true friend, but I had to all for the sake of my super awesome get-sasuke-to-finally-be-mine Plan. I can't wait for the trip! Then everything will fall into place! I saw Sasuke angrily kick a wall. And Naruto, who was sitting next to me noticed him outside too. Suddenly, Sasuke punched the wall with great force. There was a faint cracking sound, and a bit of blood on the ground. I gasped. Sasuke fell to the floor with a blank look on his face. Naruto's eyes clouded over and he turned away. Then Sasuke finally got up as walked of as if he didn't just fracture his hand. I sighed, This was gonna be a bit difficult.

Normal POV

Two weeks passed and Naruto and Sasuke still weren't talking. Hinata become increasingly worried as Sasuke seemed to be getting more depressed. One day after lunch, She followed sasuke home. She slowly trailed behind him as he went to open his front stopped and whipped around. Hinata flinched and took a step back. "Why are you following me?" He asked. Hinata put her hand on her hip. " I am your girlfriend, dammit and I care about you. You've been depressed, and you've been pushing me away, and I refuse to have you like this any longer. So I'm coming in there with you whether you like it or not." She said. Sasuke stared at her. Then he turned around and opened the door and walked in. He left the door open for her to come inside, which she did. She walked in, closed the door behind her and dropped her bag onto the couch before joining sasuke who was in the kitchen. Sasuke grabbed hinata and pushed her against the counter and kissed her roughly. After he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered . "I'm just not used to Naruto, not being around me...He and I have a really special bond. Even though we fight all the time, and it may seem like we're just pals or rivals, but we've been through alot together, we've always been there for each other there's no one that I care about more than him. No Homo,and Besides you of course" He said with a slight chuckle. "I know I might sound gay or girly or something but I can't help it." He held her tighter. "No, its ok. I think its incredibly wonderful that you and him share such a bond." Hinata said. "But he's throwing it away over a fucking girl. And not just any girl. It had to be that bitch Haruno." He sighed heavily and took Hinata's hand and led her to the couch. Hinata sat while sasuke laid on her lap. Hinata played in his hair. "Hey sasu-kun, the trip is next week. Are you ready?" Hinata asked. "I'm not going." "You have too! Who else am I supposed to hang out with? What if other boys hit on me and try to rape me in the hotel what if-" "Okay I'll go dammit!" Sasuke yelled annoyed. Hinata smiled and bent over to kiss him on the forehead.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Trip DAY!

Sasuke POV

I pulled up in front of Hina-chan's house, where she was waiting for me outside with her two purple suitcases. I got out the car and pulled her into a deep kiss. I'm so happy I have her to keep me happy. I grabbed both suitcases and put it into the trunk. She went into the front seat of my car. I smiled at her as I pulled out. Went got to the school fairly quickly and I helped load her and my stuff onto the Bus. We then went inside and took our seats in the back of the bus. About an hour later Hinata was asleep on my shoulder. I had my arms around her. I smiled at her and played with her hair. I looked up, feeling someone's gaze. I looked around, then Naruto's eyes met mine, but he quickly turned away. I sighed and resumed playing in hinata's hair. two hours later, we finally arrived at our destination. We got off and went inside. Kakashi started to speak. "Ok guys these are your room assignments. Room 1, Lee, kenji and Amari. Room 2, Chouji, kiba, and shino. Room 3, Sasuke, shikamaru, and Naruto." Fuck my life, I thought to myself. He continued to list the rest of the boys' room assignments and went onto the girls. "Room 1, Ino, Karin, and Ami. Room 2, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura." "WHAT?!" Hinata screamed next to me. "Sorry Hinata, I wasn't the one who chooses roomates." She sighed heavily. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me as she pouted. Kakashi finished reading off the roomates and we were given our keys. I walked Hinata to her room. I saw sakura start to walk towards me so I quickly pulled Hinata into a deep, passionate kiss. She seemed caught off guard, but she kissed back. After finally pulling away, Hinata's face was red and I smirked. I looked to the side to see sakura seething. "Later baby." I said, giving Hinata a final kiss on the forehead. I finally made it to my room and walked in to see Shikamaru fast asleep on the top bunk. I rolled my eyes. I saw Naruto rummaging through his bag. I dropped myself on one of the beds and stared at the ceiling. From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto looking at me. I turned and looked back at him. "Can I help you?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice. "Are you ready to apologize?" He said. I frowned. Was he serious? "I mean, just admit you were wrong and we can go back to being friends! I don't want to spend this trip moping around over you." He said. I sat up. "Are you kidding me? I will not apologize because I did nothing wrong. Your so called girlfriend has been a pain in my ass since forever. She's been bullying my girlfriend for months and your lucky all I did was just push her!" Naruto stayed quiet. Shikamaru turned over in his sleep. " I just can't believe you threw away our friendship over that stupid pink-haired slut." I said. I quickly changed into a tshirt and shorts and headed to the gym. Maybe a good workout would help clear my head. I went in to see Lee already there. Figures. Ten mintues later I found myself competing with him to see who can lift the most and run the longest on the treadmill. After about 4 hours we dropped of exhaustion. "I could go for a good dip in the pool right now." Lee said. "Me too." I replied. "And we can see who will swim the fastest!" He yelled, running out of the room. That Lee is so competetive. It was really hot and I was kind of sweaty. I took off my shirt as I headed Back to my room. Hopefully, Naruto wasn't there. As I walked I ran into Hina-chan. "Sasuke your all sweaty!" She said as soon as she saw me. Suddenly several random girls showed up with hearts in their eyes. I sighed. "Hey im heading to the pool in a few, care to join me?" I asked. "Sure sasuke-kun." She said with a smile. "KYYAAAA!" Random girls screamed. I guess there will be more people joining us. I kissed Hinata on the cheek and went to my room.

HinataPOV

I happily walked back into my room and went to go look for my swim suit. Sakura towered over me. "Listen freak, I'm letting you know this now, before this trip is over , sasuke WILL be mine. And there's nothing you could do to stop it." She strutted into the bath room. While she was in there I quickly changed into my halter top Tankini. It had a large, blue flower on one side of the top. I wore it with shorts. I put on a purple cover up. Then sakura emerged. She had on a skimpy bright pink string bikini. Slut. She smirked at me. She put on a black coverup and looked at me again. "Good luck keep sasuke with that mess." She said. Pointing at my swim suit. She skipped out the door. "Gosh I hate that Bitch." I looked up as my other roommate, Temari, jumped from the top bunk, already in a green bikini, with black shorts. "I'm Temari." She said, holding her hand out to me. I smiled. "Hinata." I replied, and shook her hand. "I'd watch your back if I were you, I know she's planning some shit against you. This Trip will get crazy". "I'm whatever she has planned will fail. After all Sasuke is already mine." I said. Smiling. She laughed. "Alright, but if anything, let me know I will not hesitate to kick her ass." She said. "Alright." I said, beaming now. "But wait!" She said. She ran to her bag and pulled out a Bandeau bikini top. One side was blue and one side was white. "Put this on, You are wayyy sexier than sakura! No homo." I giggled. "I don't know..." I said. "Oh come on! Sakura thinks she'll get sasuke in that skimpy thing she has on, Sasuke is your boyfriend, but he is still a Guy. Which means he has a penis. And penises react to things like sakura unfortunately. Wear this and his eyes will never leave you." I looked at her like she was insane. But in a way she was kind of right. I took the top and changed into it. When Temari turned around and saw me after I was done, She screamed, "DAYUM" I blushedheavily an quickly put my coverup back on. "Shall we?" She said, holding out her arm. We linked arms and giggled and walked to the pool together.

When I got there, everyone was oogling at Sakura of course. Especially Naruto. I looked around for Sasuke. I saw him. Sakura walked over and began flirting with him, pushing out her almost non existent chest. I frowned. Temari nudged me and smirked. I quickly took off my coverup and dropped it on one of the lounge chairs. I flipped my hair and Temari snickered. She pushed me forward and I slowly walked as confident as I could. Boys stared at me and it felt good for some reason. I lightly tapped on sasuke's shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened. He shot up and accidently knocked sakura into the pool. "oops." He said before turning back to me. Naruto dove in after Sakura of course. "What the hell are you wearing?" He asked. My smile dissapeared. "What? you don't like it?" I said, spinning for him, earning myself random howls and whistles from some of the other boys. "Well, yea but what happened to the one we picked out?" He asked. "I kept the bottom, but just changed the top. What's wrong sasu-kun?" I asked.

Sasuke POV

"Its just I don't like all these other guys staring at your body, this is too revealing. " I said. She was quiet for a minute. Then she ran out the pool room. I ran after her, I caught up as soon as she reached her room. I stopped her and then dragged her to mine. "What happened?" I asked her as she started crying. "You..you probably think im some sort of slut now." She sobbed. "What, No!" I yelled. "I would never think something like that about you!" I put my arm around her. "I'll admit you look fucking amazing and unbelievably Sexy but I don't want anyone to see your body except me." I stated. "You act as If im naked!" "You practically are!" She sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea. I did this because of Sakura." "I will never leave you for someone like her, I promise you that. Why don't you go change and meet me back here and we can go do something else. k?" She nodded and kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

**YAY END OF CHAPTER REVIEW GUYSS !**

* * *

**OKKKKK HOPE YOU ENJOYED I WONT UPDATE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS! K BYE :)**


	12. Poconos part2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Please Enjoy and REVIEWWW!**

**I WANNA Give a shout out to my buddy URBAN! :3**

** NOW On with the story!**

**Where we last left off**

Sasuke POV

"It's just I don't like all these other guys staring at your body, this is too revealing. " I said. She was quiet for a minute. Then she ran out the pool room. I ran after her, I caught up as soon as she reached her room. I stopped her and then dragged her to mine. "What happened?" I asked her as she started crying. "You..you probably think im some sort of slut now." She sobbed. "What, No!" I yelled. "I would never think something like that about you!" I put my arm around her. "I'll admit you look fucking amazing and unbelievably Sexy but I don't want anyone to see your body except me." I stated. "You act as If im naked!" "You practically are!" She sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea. I did this because of Sakura." "I will never leave you for someone like her, I promise you that. Why don't you go change and meet me back here and we can go do something else. k?" She nodded and kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

Hinata POV

I began to change my clothes. I heard the door open behind me and temari walked in. "Is everything ok? I'm sorry for whoring you." She said. I giggled. "Everything is fine temari-Chan. Is is OK if I call you that?" I asked. "Of course you can." She said smiling at me. "So where are you headed now? To meet up with the boo I assume?" She said with a smirk on her face. I blushed. I was wearing a lime-green off the shoulder top that reached just above my navel, white shorts and white flip-flops. I began to put my hair in a ponytail when the room door suddenly swung open. A dripping wet Sakura walked in and stood in front of me. She slapped me right across my face. On instinct I jumped on her and punched her in the face. "You bitch!" She screamed as she pushed me off of her. "You are going to pay dearly Hinata Huyuga, just you see!" She said, before quickly storming into the bathroom. I sighed heavily and looked down at my now wet clothes. Suddenly sasuke walked by and looked at me. "What happened to you?" He asked. I groaned and flopped onto the bed. "Her and sakura got into a fight. No big. Now get out so she can change, you perv!" Temari said pushing sasuke out and shutting the door. "Now let's get you cleaned up." She said.

Twenty minutes later...

I had on a simple purple spaghetti strap dress and black and white slip-on vans. Temari combed my hair out and made it all curly. Sakura had already left, but not before screaming obscenities at me, leading to temari tossing her out the room. I went outside to find sasuke already waiting for me. "Are you ready now?" He asked, holding out his hand for me. "Yes Sasu-kun." I said taking it.

Normal POV

They walked around into the courtyard where there was a big field. Upon approaching the area, sasuke blindfolded hinata and picked her up. She let out an "EPPP!" "What are you doing Sasuke?" "You'll see when we get there." He said. And carried her until they reached their destination. After a few minutes he let her down and removed her blindfold. There was a picnic set up. "Shall we?" Sasuke said, taking her hand. Hinata smiled. They both sat down, and sasuke opened the basket. They began eating and talking.

MEanwhile...

"That stupid whore thinks she could just take me from my Sasuke, she's got another thing coming!" Sakura said to no one in particular. She had snuck into the Janitor's office and was watching from the window. She flipped the switch to the sprinklers in the field and turned back to the window to watch everything unfold.

Hinata POV

Sasuke was feeding me a strawberry when I felt myself getting wet. Literally. I jumped up. Apparently I was sitting on one of the sprinklers. Soon they all went off all over the field, the picnic, and Sasuke-kun, and I screamed. Sasuke grabbed my hand and we ran back inside. "Well so much for that." Sasuke said wringing out his shirt. I sighed heavily. "Hey wanna just head to my cabin? Naruto wont be back for a couple of hours and shikamaru's knocked out under a tree somewhere. It'll give is plenty of time to dry off." He said with a wink. I blushed and didn't respond. So he pulled me by my arm and dragged me into his room. We took off our shoes and headed inside. He switched on the TV and took off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers. He laid them on the heater and put his hand out to me. "N-no Sasu-kun!" I said with a heavy blush. "Nothing I haven't seen already" He said with a smirk. I blushed even more, then reluctantly took off the dress. My underwear was pretty wet too but I didn't take it off. Apparently Sasuke noticed this, because he suddenly picked me up and threw me on the bed. He slowly unhooked my bra and then with his other hand pulled down my panties. He placed them both onto the heater. Then pulled me into a long kiss. He smirked evilly at me before climbing off of me. He rummaged through his bag and pulled put a large navy blue t-shirt and threw it on my head. "Thanks" I mumbled. He chuckled at me as he pulled on a pair of black shorts. He sat on the bed next to me and pulled me closer to him. He reached behind his pillow and pulled out two PS3 controllers and handed them to me. He put on Halo 4 and we began playing. A few minutes into the game he paused and then pulled me onto his lap. He quickly kissed me on the lips and then put the game back on. I managed to beat him about 15 times. Sasuke threw the controller down, aggravated. "How the hell could you be better than me?" He asked. "I play this at home all the time. I've been practicing for you." I said. He pouted. I giggled. He looked so cute when he did that. He then flipped me over and pinned my arms down. I gasped as he quickly pulled off my shirt. I forgot I was naked under there.

Sasuke POV

My eyes trailed her beautiful body. I smirked at her profusely blushing face. I kissed her roughly. I just couldn't get enough of wrapped her hands around my neck as she kissed me back. I felt her tongue dart out and lick my lips. I let her in. Our tongues played with each other and I found my hands making their way to her ass, and I groped it roughly and she gasped. My hands went up and down her body. I massaged and played with her breasts as I continued to kiss her. My lips moved from her mouth to her neck. I heard her let out a slight moan as I sucked on her neck. I'm sure I've left more than enough marks on her but another one won't hurt I thought to myself. I suddenly felt something wet on my leg. I didn't have to look down to know what that was. I smirked and felt myself getting excited. I got off of her and pulled her towards me and wrapped her legs around my neck.

Twenty minutes later I was back to playing video games and she sat in the bed blushing from head to toe. I had a grin plastered on my face that refused to go away. I had Hinata going insane with my super awesome tongue skills. I felt pretty accomplished after. The sounds she was making made me want to do her right then and there, but a class trip isn't really the time or place for that.

Hinata POV

I...I can't believe what we or rather what I let him do. But It was so..breathtaking, I never knew something could feel so amazing! He has this grin on his face that I want to punch off so badly. But he and I both know I really enjoyed it. Suddenly I heard a beeping sound. Sasuke's phone lit up. He turned and then closed the game. "Naruto's on his way hurry and get dressed." He said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I have a tracker on his phone, its a long story as to why I have that in the first place, but don't worry about that get dressed." "Ok.." I replied. I went to the bathroom to clean myself up and got dressed. By the time I was done Sasuke was already ready. I felt a wierd sense on Deja vu. He grabbed my hand and he led me back to my room. "Don't forget the dinner tonight!" I said. He nodded and kissed me before walking back to his room.

Timeskip~ Dinner

We all sat in the dining hall. I sat in between Sasuke and Temari. Shikamaru and kiba were at my table too. I saw Naruto glaring in this direction. I looked up to see sasuke glaring back. This was going to be a long night...

Back in the room...

I couldn't sleep. I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I stayed up until sleep finally took over.

Day 2

Normal POV

Hinata woke up the next day around 7. Sakura and Temari were already gone. She quickly got ready and headed down to breakfast where sasuke was waiting for her, along with a plate of pancakes eggs and bacon and a large cinnamon bun. She sat down happily and quickly finished much to sasuke's surprise. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked. Sasuke was about to answer when Sasuke was dragged away by kiba. "Let's go play some football! Sorry Hinata-chan" Kiba yelled and dragged him away. Hinata pouted and crossed her arms. Temari sat next to her. "How about we do something together!" She said. "Ok." Hinata replied and they linked arms and walked off.

With Sasuke and Kiba...

They reached the field where most of the other guys were waiting. They split into two teams Sasuke the captain of one team and Naruto the captain of the other. They glared each other down.

an Hour later...Naruto and Sasuke were both in the infirmary. Hinata was inside pacing back and forth. "What the hell happened?" "They got into a big fight on the field and things got pretty crazy." Kiba said. "What the hell you guys are supposed to be best friends! You can't be fighting like this!" "We aren't friends anymore." Naruto said, his eyes lowered. A strange look passed on Sasuke's face but it was replaced right away with his scowl. "This whole thing is just stupid. you guys are stupid! Sakura isn't worth the fighting!" She said. Naruto shot up. "Shut up Hinata! This is your fault anyway!" He yelled. "What?! How could you say that? How could you defend sakura after all she's done to me? Do you even know why she got with you in the first place?" She yelled back. "Because she realized what an asshole sasuke was and she wanted to give me a chance!" "No she did it to get back at me!" Silence.. filled the room. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked quietly. "Sakura hated me because Sasuke liked me. I was in love with you at the time Naruto kun. Sasuke was helping me to closer to you and Sakura was jealous sasuke was spending so much time with me. She kept warning me to stay away from sasuke. And when she realized that Sasuke had feelings for me, she got mad. She find out that I was going to confess to you...and she hooked up with you, and she made sure I was there to see it." Hinata said. "Is this true?" Naruto asked. "Why would I lie to you?" Hinata said. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and walked out.

**ok well I guess I'll stop here for now... Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

_"But why Naruto-kun?" "I know what you've been doing, how dare you use my affections against me! I loved you, and you used me. I guess you are the skanky bitch every says." Naruto stormed off. Sakura turned and lunged at Hinata. "This is all your fault! You stupid bitch!" Hinata fell to the ground as Sakura started punching her. Once Hinata regained composure she Pushed sakura off her and punched the girl in her eye. "Fuck you Hinata! You are gonna regret that you were ever born! I'm gonna make sure to get my revenge before this trip is over!" Sakura yelled and ran off._

**Well what did you think? Review please! :3**


End file.
